Digimon Aftermath
by Barrett
Summary: This story takes place after season 2. Everyone has moved on with their lives except for a certain kid named Tai. At the end of the second season a lot of fans were upset that Matt ended up with Sora, i agree so this is my fan fic.
1. Chapter 1 Torn inside

Digimon Aftermath

By: David Carter

**Authors Note: **Digimon…what a great show. I enjoyed the first two seasons, never really saw seasons 3,4, and 5…which is currently on in Japan. This story takes place after season 2 and deals with the DigiDestined in their new lives. The stories main focus is on Tai and how he is dealing with not being with Sora. This is my second Digimon story, please review so I know whether to continue or not.

**CH.1: Torn inside**

Tai Kamiya stood in the pouring rain feeling like he had lost everything. In his hand was a letter with ink running down, he didn't care, he had read it 50 times, and to him the ink shined brighter. His green button up shirt clung to his skin and his casual blue jeans felt tighter. It seemed ages ago when he was 11 years and at camp with his friends. It was that year his life changed…and that of his friends. Tai was taken to the Digital world, a place where Digital monsters roamed around named Digimon. Tai met Koromon, in many ways similar to the Digimon he and his younger sister met years before. "I wish you were here Agumon-."

"Tai…is that you?" The former DigiDestined looked up and met the concerned eyes of Yolei. As he looked up he noticed he wasn't in Odaiba park anymore…but in front of Inoue Market. Yolei was part of the second group to enter the Digital world; she had the Digi-egg of love (much like Sora who had the crest of love). Inoue Market was a family business, so it never surprised him when he saw Yolei's sisters or brother helping elderly folk.

"Hey Yolei…rain or shine Inoue Market always open," Tai said with a grin. Yolei has the life, married to computer kid Ken Ichijouji and raising kids. Tai still found himself in the rain, for some odd reason he couldn't walk to shelter. "Listen Yolei, have you talked to the others in a while?"

"Now that you mention it," Yolei said thoughtfully, "Cody called asking if I could look after his daughter while he was away on some confidential case. I asked if his wife could do it, but he said she was taking his grandpa on a fishing trip." Yolei leaned against the supportive pole of the store and stared into the rain.

"Yeah…I remember young Cody…the kid had the intellect of a college professor who knew about life. I sure miss those days…you know when the Digital world was in trouble and we could round up our Digimon and save the world." Tai laughed and Yolei smiled remembering Hawkmon. Wiping away his tears he put his hand through his brown soaked hair, his posture was a dead give away that something was eating at his mind.

"Tai…how's the family?" _I know marriage can be…hectic, but to walk in the rain…that goes beyond hectic and up to catastrophe. I remember the last gathering; we were all in the park with our families. I thought Tai was fine with Matt and Sora's marriage, so did his close friends. I feel so helpless, she thought staring at the wet figure._

"Oh…they are swell. In fact, any day now I bet my son will be top of his class. Yolei, I know we don't know each other that well, but if I don't talk to someone…I'll crack," Tai's eyes searched Yolei's eyes for understanding, when he saw her nod her head he began. "During that picnic…I talked with Sora. It seems she is a tennis pro…she told me she was thinking of going on this tour. My wife caught the transaction of words…she was a Meramon then-."

"She did know the talk was between friends, right?" Tai gave her a silent blank look and Yolei got the picture right away. Jealousy was one of the major issues that split up young couples; apparently Tai's wife was one of them.

"I can't believe she was jealous…I mean Sora has Matt, it's not like I still have feelings for-." The rain had not ceased its fall, but for Tai, it had. It dawned on him that he still hadn't erased his feelings for Sora, but she was married…to his best friend.

"Well Tai…it seems obvious, but Matt and Sora have two kids. You are a mature adult in your early thirties, no…late thirties, c'mon Tai…give up. Your past is gone, it is time to raise your family now. Look…you coming in?" _I hate when one of my friends is down and wet, she thought, I mean he's a United Nations Diplomat for the Digital world! All his friends have moved on…but he still wants Sora._

"Maybe another time Yolei…just not tonight," Tai said walking off into the rain. When he finally made it home it had stopped raining, his son unlocked the door and gave him a questioning glance. "Oh…you're up…I thought mommy-."

"She left," he said still giving his father an accusing glare. Now that the rain was gone Tai could hear his heart, the way it beat made him even more miserable.

"Son…your mother and I had hit a roadblock in our marriage. I'm sure she gave you a reason why she left," his son let go of the door handle and turned his back on him.

"Mom told me…and now I am not sure about anything," it seemed like a cry for help, but Tai was glued to his spot. The letter he had in his fist had told him everything, but to hear it from her…he could tell why he resented him. His son had short brown hair like him; and blue eyes…like his mom.

"I'm sure your tired…I know I am," Tai finally walked in and made his way into the master bedroom. With a moan he fell face first onto the bed and wept into the covers. In the doorway his son looked at him…uncertainty and doubt filled his eyes. Koromon (his Digimon) was near his foot staring under Tai's bed.

"You okay?" The son of Tai was shaken out of his sadness and glanced at his pink friend.

"No…my dad and mom have separated…and I am so lost," he said feeling his own tears work up a downpour.

"I know…let's go to the Digital world! Maybe we can find Agumon and the others," Koromon suggested.

"Well…I guess its ok," he said wiping a tear away with his sleeve. Walking into his cluttered room he piled a few belongings into his backpack, then with one final look into his father's room he walked out the front door.

"What…must be my imagination…" Tai mumbled to himself as he let his head sink back into his pillow. With a frustrated yell into his pillow he got up (red eyed from crying) and went into his bathroom. There he took a seat on the counter and pulled out the smudged note, it read:

Dear Tai,

You have been my support and comfort for

Many years. Fact is the last picnic where we

Were all together you and that Sora were conversing.

I didn't mind (at the time) so I talked with Matt

(I never he landed on that planet…then again I'm

Not in touch with the news). Fact is I became jealous of

Sora; the last time I was jealous was when she came

Over to our wedding…and she danced with you.

Just so you know…you can keep our son…because he

Reminds me of you. Take care of yourself Tai.

Love,

Your ex.

"She had every reason to leave me," Tai mumbled, "at least I can relax about the custody battle." That is when he heard the door shut…his body stiffened and his parental senses became heightened. A sweat drop appeared on his face and with a mad scramble ran for the door. His son had left the house (his fault for choosing that time to take a nap) and what made it worse he knew where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2 Complicated as it is

Digimon After 2

**Authors Note: **Hey thanks to those who are reviewing. This story is taking much contemplation on my part to consider where the story is going and characters personal feelings. Again read and review to let me know if I should continue, with that here is

**CH.2: Complicated as it is**

Sora Ishida had her hands full that day; she and Matt had two kids, both were a handful. She loved her kids, but right now she caught one writing on the wall and the other playing tennis indoors. "Hey how many times have I told you not to play indoors? Jasmine will you ever learn-."

"I'm sorry mommy," her little girl wanted to be like her, and Sora had no objections, but when it came to breakable objects she had to be strict. She named their daughter Jasmine after the princess of Aladdin, Matt chose to name their son Neil (like the astronaut). Sora gave her daughter a hug before setting off after Neil. Neil was fast, and Sora dreaded chasing her son. "Neil she is coming-."

"Jasmine you're not helping," Sora said in half yell and half whine. Ever since Matt had landed on Mars NASA has been calling him out more.

"Hey mom is dad coming home?" Sora turned around and found Neil leaning against the wall.

"Ah…well he said Saturday, but you know how long these missions are dear, be patient and maybe he'll be-."

"Jasmine Ishida has the ball; across from her is her mean opponent. Jasmine raises racket up and-." The smash of a vase shattered Sora's calm and almost made her curse.

"Ok…here's what we're going to do…Jasmine you are grounded for 1 day," Sora gave her daughter a stern look silencing a retort, "as for you Neil…clean up the mess you did…and no computer for 2 days." The blonde hair boy put on a pout.

"Mommy unfair! Mommy unfair!" The kids chanted this and Sora placed her hand on her hip in defeat. They went to their rooms…but not before slamming their doors.

"Ugh…I feel like a stampede of RedVegiemon have invaded my home," Sora said as she fell onto the couch. As she put her hand through her dark red hair she noticed a picture frame. In the frame was a photo of the whole gang at the picnic, the one thing that made her choked up was Tai Kamiya. "You're the one I wanted Tai."

"Hello Sora…who are you talking to?" Tsunomon (Neil's Digimon) asked jumping onto the couch. Sora gave a weak smile and the Digimon smiled widely.

"Oh…just talking to…myself," she couldn't believe she told the Digimon this, but he seemed not to mind. Yokomon appeared behind Sora and rubbed against her head (much like a cat; except never scratching or biting).

"Isn't Tai that guy with Koromon?" Tsunomon asked as he bounced on the cushions. Sora grinned then realizing she had to listen to her children's Digimon.

"You are right…but Tai's son Jason also has a Koromon," Yokomon responded with a chirp. Sora got off the couch and went into her room where just the other night she and Matt had talked. He had grown impatient when she told him she wasn't in the mood for sex, so in the middle of the night she found out he was at NASA. Years ago when they were in High School Matt had a band. For a while it seemed like he wasn't going to graduate, but he pulled it off.

* * *

"Matt you have to slow down," Sora remembered telling her husband one night, "it isn't like NASA intends to-."

"I know that honey, but if they hire some young hot shot…then my space faring days are history. Don't you see?"

"Well…no, I mean you are barely home…and not even around to watch your kids grow up. I need you to Matt."

"Sora relax," Matt told her, "if you want me to slow down…I'll try," he said after a heartbeat. Sora kissed his lips briefly, but his tongue tried to get into her mouth, which made her panic.

"Look…can this wait for another time?" Matt's eyes darkened and with that he rolled onto his side.

* * *

Now as Sora scanned the empty bed she felt tears drop down. Having nothing else to do Sora plopped onto her bed.

* * *

Joe Kido was a busy man, injuries were rising in the Digital world and he was on call constantly. His son Jim was his assistant, a steady hand too (seeing how Joe still couldn't stand blood). Joe's wife had divorced him a few months back because he cared for the Digimon more then her. However he found a girlfriend who liked weird and exotic animals (even ones like Numemon). "There, all better."

"Hey thanks…I think I'll be able to make it now," Gizamon said lifting up its clawed paws. Joe smiled as the Digimon walked away and his son was just finishing up on a Tapirmon.

"Ok now…lay off on the rock crunching for a while and you should be A-ok," Jim said. First time he stepped into the Digital world he was blown away by the many animals his father described as harmful and mean. Jim's friends envied him, and Jim (who had his own Digimon) smiled.

"Alright Jim let's call it a day," Joe said as he put away his stethoscope and Band-Aids. Out of the woods came Gomamon, who seemed more in a panic then usual. Joe raced over to his friend but was spun around by the frantic Digimon.

"No time to talk Joe," Gomamon said over his shoulder, "hey Jim…I think I saw Buakamon in the forest, better hurry!" Wasting no time Jim ran as fast as his small legs could carry him…with Joe not too far behind. The Digital forest had the look of any ordinary forest (but looks can be deceiving as Tai and the others found out on their first trip).

"Bukamon...where are you?" Jim climbed up onto a tree stump and looked at the greenery ahead.

"Jim…slow down…hey get down from there!" Joe was so scared every time his son climbed trees or swam with Bukamon.

"Dad…I found him!" Joe stood next to his son and saw the grey mammal bouncing towards them. Yet when they looked further they saw the forest shake. "Dad…what are-?"

"Oh great, and to think this profession didn't include running," Joe moaned. Bursting through the trees were Triceramon, big creatures resembling the ancient dinosaurs who lost their lives 65 million years ago. Jim's concern for Bukamon overrode his fear and he made a dash into the shrubbery.

"J-Jim…what did I tell you about running towards wild and untamed animals?"

"Never do it at all, but dad if I let Bukamon get run over…I'll never forgive myself," Jim told his father.

"A-Alright…but I'm coming too," Joe said wishing he had brought more Band-Aids. They met Bukamon half way and before any celebration began the Kido family made a run for it.

"Hey Jim did you see the size of those Triceramon?" Jim hugged Bukamon tightly and the small Digimon put his flippers behind his neck.

"I…wonder…what caused…them to…get angry," Joe was out of breath (as the last time he ran was 25 years ago).

"Not me," Bukamon said; clearly thinking the two of them saw him run away from the stampede. "I was learning stuff from Gomamon when they tore at us."

"Shouldn't we tell Tai about this," Jim said obviously reading his father's eyes.

"Sure…just as soon as we…lose the stampede." Joe carefully timed the daring maneuver and pulled his son aside into a tree before the Triceramon crippled or hurt them.

"You know my father?" Joe carefully turned around and saw a brown haired kid holding a Koromon. It was Tai's son Jason!


	3. Chapter 3 Digimon Disorder

Digimon After 3

**Authors note: **Hope I didn't leave you in a cliffhanger too long. Thanks to you (the reviewer/reader) for making my day. I feel like updating now, so I guess you want me to continue, with a read and review I'll feel like writing more. Here's chapter 3.

**CH.3: Digimon Disorder**

As the stampeding sounds ceased the three humans began to let out some air (which they never knew they were holding). Joe gave the youngster a stern look while Koromon and Bakumon talked in their noisy voices. "Jason why did you run away? And why did you choose the Digital world of all-?"

"Hey keep your top on…Joe, at least until I tell you what happened," Jason said giving the parent a scared look. He heard a lot about Joe, and frankly he wasn't the one to turn to when bleeding. But he was a reliable friend, so Jason knew he could keep some of what transpired a secret. "My mom left my dad-."

"Whoa dude that hurts," Jim said before getting a glare from his dad, "anyhow…please continue," he said.

"Apparently they have been struggling to keep the marriage together…for me. But mom became jealous when Sora and Tai-."

"Wait…did you say Sora and Tai?" Jason rubbed his temple and for a kid his age he seemed to have the patience of a teenager. "Oh, sorry…guess…don't mind me."

"Before I continue," Jason made sure he said this clearly, "do you mind telling me about Sora and my dad? You know…just to clear up my dad's loose end stories so I can understand in depth why my mom left." Joe sighed and removed his glasses.

"Well I guess I might as well start in summer camp. Your dad was 11 and quiet adventurous. I tended to stay indoor (you know because of the many infectious bugs). Anyway Tai wouldn't admit it, but the girl Sora, he sort of liked."

"I met her a few times," Jason added, "she used to play soccer with my dad. That is until he became a Diplomat-."

"Yeah, Tai never could be tied down in one place. In the Digital world he always pushed forward, never the one to question what lies ahead. Matt Ishida was Tai's best friend, and rival when it came to girls. You may know his and Sora's kids."

"Oh…you mean Jasmine and Neil? Jasmine likes to play tennis, boy that ball hurts," both Jim and Joe smiled and Jason a little after. "Neil however is moody; he keeps to himself…a lot."

"He takes after Matt," Joe said rubbing his sore eyes, his son Jim was over near Koromon and Bukamon. "Matt was the loner of the group, and someone to rebel to get his way. Yet when the team needed him there…he met them halfway."

"I guess that formed a triangle," Jason formed the shape and Joe nodded. _A competition for affection, Jason thought with slow understanding, but what about the scissor to end it?_

"After our Digital trip ended we all relaxed, not me, I had a lot of school work," Joe grinned remembering his feverish attempt to finish a long delayed test. "The next part I gathered from the other DigiDestined, but I'll tell it in a way you understand. Tai was…well in some terms barely going out with Sora. A comment of her hair caused the two to not speak each other."

"Girls and hair…what's next ice cream and sprinkles?" Jason gave Jim a blank look to which Joe laughed nervously and tugged at his watch.

"I don't let Jim eat sprinkles on ice cream," Jason was on the verge of laughing and Joe turned serious, "he could choke on them, besides doesn't Tai keep you away from skateboarding?"

"Ah…yeah," Jason coughed and looked at the floor. His father would allow him to play to soccer, but when it came to skateboarding, his father drew the line. He even restricted a solo trip to the Digital world.

"Kari, Tai's younger sister, sent an e-mail with the l.o.v.e. on it and after the Digital crisis online the two made up. In High School Tai and Sora split up because they couldn't find the time to talk. Matt took an interest in Sora and the two dated, eventually wedding bells were heard. Your father married someone he met in college."

"In a way it makes sense," Jason crossed his legs and sat in Indian fashion, "both started out as friends, then as a couple, then as ex's, followed by stubborn lovers in the end."

"It sounds about right…hey I think they're gone," Joe got up and peeped his head out of the Digital tree, close was clear. Walking into the clearing he brushed his pants off and gave his son a pat on the head.

"Hey leave us alone!" The scream of a man was heard and Jason's hearing heightened detecting the area where the familiar voice came from.

"You go on ahead Joe, I'll handle this," Jason gave Joe a grin before heading back into the forest.

"That sounded like Tai," Joe said with concern, "well Jim maybe we should-." Joe turned around and noticed Jim and Bukamon had followed in Jason's steps. "Jim-!"

"Tai…I'm exhausted," Agumon fired off his pepper breath but to no avail as Flymon avoided it. Tai was about to have Agumon Digivolve but the Flymon intercepted his plans.

"Not so fast Digipunk; care to taste my brown stingers?" The Flymon sent out its attack piercing Agumon and sending Tai face down in the dirt. "You seem familiar…did I-?"

"Hey bug brain leave my dad alone!" Jason threw a rock and hit the Flymon in the head. Koromon leaped into the air and did his attack bubble blow to sting Flymon.

"Nice…very nice; but as you see kid I'm a champion, and unlike your little pink pillow of a friend who is only still in training. Time to end this!" Flymon was about to attack, but another set of air bubbles halted him.

"Sorry we're late but Joe had to fix a cut on Jim's knee," Bukamon apologized. Flymon sized his opponents and grinned maliciously.

"Don't make me laugh, haven't you ever heard that babies like you can't defeat champions like me? Only champions can defeat-."

"Well…in our current situation we might not be champions. But wait till we're rookies." Koromon said bravely. Bukamon nodded and the two hopped over to Jim and Jason.

"Ok guys, this is what we call Digivoling. It is a process where your Digimon goes from their lowest form to their highest. Hold out your Digivices," Joe instructed, the boys did so, both unsure of what to do next. "Now the rest is up to your Digimon."

"Alright Koromon, show that fly who's boss!" Jason held his orange Digivice firmly in his hands and in a bright orange light Koromon Digivolved into Agumon.

"Bukamon…give it your best…and if possible come back," Jim said holding out his blue Digivice. The device reacted and in a blue wave of light Bukamon became his rookie level Gomamon.

"Rookies…ha…is that the best you can do?" Agumon shot off pepper breath and Gomamon did a tail slap, both attacks were useless against the agile Flymon.

"It's too early-." Everyone turned to see Tai slowly recovering and saw scratches and cuts lining his face. His brown eyes burned with great courage. "Aguomon… are you ready?"

'Y-Yeah," Agumon replied as he rose to his feet weakly. Holding out his Digivice Tai watched as his friend was swallowed into a Digital gate, the transformation stunned Jason and Jim (seeing how they never saw Greymon).

"Alright bud…one more battle to go," Tai felt his knees buckle and with a loss of consciousness hit the forest floor. Greymon eyed his aerial opponent and let out a roar.

"Hey pest care to smell my breath?" Greymon grinned as Flymon tried to escape, but when he shot his nova blast, he disappered. "Tai we did…Tai?" Greymon rushed over to his friend and saw no movement.

"Ok everyone stand back," everyone was so Joe pressed on, "what Tai has is normal exhaustion, that and some of those needles could be poisonous. We have to get him to the hospital!"

"Dad…wake up," Jason was kneeling beside his father shaking his cold body, but it had no effect. "I'm sorry dad…I promise I'll listen to you from now on-."

"Joe get Tai out of here," Greymon ordered with no argument Joe carried Tai out of there.

"It's ok Jason, I'm sure your dad will be ok," Agumon said. Jason sniffled a little but all in all he seemed ok, for the moment. Jim and Gomamon were looking in the water when a roar scared them sending them into the depths of the water.

"Don't look now…but the woods have gotten smaller," Greymon said. Jason got up and saw the Triceramon from earlier had them surrounded.

"Tai…you need to lessen the fatty foods," Joe was carrying Tai through the forest and every pause meant Tai was one step closer to eternal slumber. "This can not end well."

* * *

**Authors note: **Well i have to say this is going well. Ch.4 will come soon, so be patient, read and review, and thanks for any review now or in the past. 


	4. Chapter 4 Cascading falls of pain

**Authors note: **Back in a Digiflash; well sort of. Anyway I left you in a typical cliffhanger, and to make up for it here is Ch. 4 (oh and be sure to read and review).

**CH.4: Cascading falls of pain**

Traffic today was as bad as Thursday, and for Kari it meant another set back from a raise. She taught Kindergarten, and being late only made her kids more rowdy. Today she wore a red blouse and slacks and had her brown hair cut short. Kari had one son named Daniel and at the moment he was in school. By the time she arrived she was running through the halls and fumbling to bring out her lesson plan. "I hate being late!"

"Mrs. Kamiya I didn't know you were here, but now that you are how about seeing me in my office after your class?" Principal Greg wasn't a tall man; his black hair was going grey and his suit he wore had holes in it.

"It isn't 'Mrs.' anymore, my husband and I just filed for divorce, and if you want me in your office…to yell at me for being late-." Kari put her hand to her cheek and sobbed, every now and then checking to see if Principal Greg felt stupid for his harsh feelings.

"I-I'm so sorry Ms. Kamiya, I'm sure we can meet another time," Principal Greg stepped backwards then with an about face headed to the safety of his office.

"I never thought I'd use my pain to get my way, and then again it beats spending time in that huge office with Principal Greg." Kari put her hand in her pant pockets and strolled down the hallway. The room before her was the Kindergarten room, the one in which she had spent quiet a while in. "Breathe in girl you can do this," Kari pulled the doorknob and met the face of a young student:

"Mrs. Kamiya Christy stole my crayon," a young 5 year old complained. Kari followed the accusatory finger to a 5 year old girl wearing a pretty flower dress. Just seeing the dress reminded her of Mimi. Back when she was young she was part of the famed group of DigiDestined and that brought a tear to her eye.

"Oh…oh right," Kari said trying to shake away her childhood adventures…at least while at work.

"I did not," the girl in the flower dress didn't turn around; instead she continued playing with her blocks.

"Ok, let me get this straight, she stole your crayon, now I'm left at why?" Kari folded her arms under her chest and gave the two disciplinary looks.

"I needed it to color my blocks," the little girl responded seeing she had no choice. At this sudden revelation, Kari felt her mouth drop open, and to think she had seen wild Digimon, but this was-.

"Well…for one stealing is not accepted in this classroom, so I suggest you return the crayon…now," Kari watched the exchange and was reminded of her brother Tai and Matt.

"I sorry…here is your crayon," the two shook hands and peace was returned. Kairi went to her desk and gazed at the many activities filling her classroom with love and-?

"She is my girl Max, so lay off!" The main attention of the class now was on the two 5 year olds Jack and Max. Jack had split up with Dora after 2 days, then Max moved in.

"Hey you moved away, I got right now," Max shot back and gazed lovingly at Dora. Kari slowly rose from her desk, and took her approach to the back with adult like patience.

"Please boys don't fight over me!" Dora was 6 years old, 1 year older then her classmates; and her days in Kari's class were typical soap drama types.

"Don't threat my peach, I shall squash this bug with little effort," Jack raised his little fists and Max did as well.

"That is enough…both of you! Jack I want you to lay off on the harassing of Dora, and Max…lay off on the ownership of Dora. She is a girl and has rights as well as you do."

"I miss you Dora," Jack wiped away a tear with his sleeve, "I can't look at a peach anymore without being reminded of you." Kari was amazed at how emotional Jack was.

"You made the mistake pal," Max said, "you left her…not the other way around. Move on already will ya?"

"I'm happy you two can work this out…but a little advice," both boys looked up hopefully, "never go for the same girl." With that said she went to the white board. "Alright class, today we will work on addition, Dora care to solve this?"

2+2

"Ok Mrs. Kamiya," Dora replied respectively. Dora had black long hair and wore a Japanese skirt and top (for a girl her age no wonder the two fought over her). Dora walked up to the board and wrote the answer, which was 4.

"Very good Dora," Kari congratulated her. As the problems continued she was reminded of the conversation between Jack and Max…or put simply Tai V.S. Matt. A similar showdown occurred in their senior year. In fact it was their graduation where the two fought it out. Sora again chose Matt (crippling her brother) and in college Tai began to slack off and before long fell in love with his tutor.

"Please forgive me Dora!" Jack was putting on his dramatics again (it seemed like this week was no different then the last). "She meant nothing to me-."

"Face it Jack, you grew bored of me. You wouldn't sit still during my dance recitals, and you wouldn't let me have the last slice of pizza. Max did more…he was there for me!" The class was entranced, Kari was distressed.

"Keep this up and you may make it to Broadway," Kari mumbled under her breath. For weeks Jack tried to get Dora to talk to him, but every time Max blocked. Kari looked at the photo on her desk and cringed. She herself had married (the wrong guy) and lived life in sadness. Her husband stole from their apartment and tried to beat her. She won the custody battle…and her husband slammed the divorce down. "Tai get over her…you know Matt has-."

"Mrs. Kamiya…I'm Jack," the 5 year old said, it was this line that woke Kairi up. "I'll behave now ok?"

"W-Well that is good for you Jack. Well…apparently it's recess, why don't you go out now." The children cheered and Kairi stalked over to the white board and with the eraser held firmly in her hands she erased the 'Mrs.' right off feverously.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time-." Kari dropped the eraser and as her head turned she caught sight of Davis Montomiya. Since his last trip he had gotten married, had a boy, and started his own noodle cart business.

"Oh…hey Davis….stay where you are," Kari turned around and felt her heart pound like a hammer was beating harshly on a set of wood. She had forgotten how handsome he was. He had cut his spiky brown hair and went for a flat mound of a style now.

"My break was now, so I decided to visit my very lovely…uh friend," he said trying to grin, while at the same time insulting his slip up.

"Oh your too sweet," She meant it and for a minute the two were in the past, then reality sank in. "How's Ben?"

"Oh he's great; he has the natural spirit of a DigiDestined, just like his old man." Kari giggled at that and began to blush a deeper red when he looked at her.

"H-How is married life?" At this point Davis was between happiness and a boulder weighing him down. "Not so good, my wife cheated on me." Kari gasped at the news.

"I am so sorry…do you know why?" Davis sat on the mat, his eyes full of hurt; and when he spoke she had to kneel down to hear him:

"She was unhappy, she told me the life of our marriage vanished," Davis put a blue block on a green, but the castle he intended to build fell down, symbolic to Kari of her world.

"My husband tried to beat me," Kari picked up the coloring book and as she sat down she was aware of Davis's growing concern. She tried to not notice, so she picked up a crayon and colored the pony…green.

"Say Kari," he waited for her attention, but seeing how she was so focused on coloring the sky purple he continued, "wasn't life great in the Digital world? We had fun, adventure, revelations, surprises, crushes, and unhappiness-."

"All like today," Kari gave Davis a sympathetic look and found him return a weak smile. Picking himself up he began to walk to the door. As he turned he wore his usual smile, "hey, I'm free Friday!"

"Really…I mean that's great. So will me and Ben go to your place, or you and Daniel at my place?" Davis could feel a sweat drop appear on his face, and the arms that wanted to hold Kari…were lamely at his side.

"Why not my place, I saw your place when you moved in with-." Davis cringed at his ex-wife's name, but his muscles relaxed a minute later.

"Fine…say about 6:00 p.m.?" Kari was speechless, her body seemed to be frozen to that spot, and at this point her heart was beating as fast as a locomotive. Her class came in and her eyes were glued to the departing figure of Davis.

"Mrs. Kamiya where went your name?" Max, who sat by Dora gave the teacher a confused look. In the back sat Jack; still torn up over his loss, yet Kari noticed at times Dora would look back at him.

"Well Max, I think we should do something different. Instead of call me 'Mrs.' you shall now call me 'Ms.'" The class reacted with awe, anything new meant good, for Kari she agreed. "So, I hope you had fun you guys, because now it's writing time!" The groan escaping their mouths was music to her ears. But inside her only one thought was surfacing: what am I going to wear on Friday?

* * *

Jim struggled to break through the surface of the water, but his legs were tiring fast. His ears were filling up with water and all around him he only saw the color blue. Then the blue was disturbed and speeding towards him was…was it his imagination…or was that Gomamon? The last few seconds came to mind and he remembered being on dry land with Gomamon. Then something from behind; something large, scared the two of them into the water, headfirst. _"Ugh…I can't speak. I wonder if Jason is alright."_

"Jim hang on!" Gomamon began his strenuous task against the water, his blue eyes never hindering from the boy…his friend. His claws managed to swipe away the current and with a steady kick managed to reach Jim's descending body. "Jim…you have to wake up," Gomamon pleaded, but already he knew his friend's hearing was wet.

"Hehehe…Digidestined…all for the taking," slowly and cautiously Gomamon turned around and saw a huge shadow staring at him. The creature was recognizable by the snake outline of his body, Gomamon knew who it was, and anyplace at the moment would suite his needs of comfort better.

"Seadramon…I thought you were good?" The creature swam out of the shadows revealing the twisted outline of his beaten body. Little wings were attached to his side, and black scorching traced along his back. "Tell me, why are the Digimon reverting back to their evil ways? Gomamon told me the black towers-."

"Yeah they were destroyed, those towers of evil, but just like before, all is as it was. A timeline was made when the Digital World was created, thus answering your question runt."

"I have to know…who's in charge?" Seadramon glanced to the side and a pair of red eyes glared from the shadows. A strong wave pushed Gomamon into Jim sending the two spinning.

"Follow them Seadramon…make sure they don't bring reinforcement," the evil voice said, "that is how the dark Digimon fell…when the DigiDestined combined their light, strength, and heart. There will be no more mistakes, understood?"

"I understand master," Seadramon bowed its scaly head and then with a back flip chased after the two figures.

"I have to get you to safety Jim…" Gomamon had his teeth in Jim's collar and was dragging him through the cold water. Then with no warning Seadramon attacked.

"There you are…and to think I had to swim just in a straight line to find you. You make this easy little one, unlike the first Gomamon I crossed paths with."

"Hey I'm still new at this," Gomamon shot back and gave Seadramon a dirty look. "And if you haven't noticed I'm just a rookie, so a fight now would be senseless and-."

"Enough talk squirt, time to send you back where you belong." Seadramon opened its mouth, preparing to launch its devastating attack ice arrow, but Gomamon wouldn't allow him to, and with that Gomamon pulled Jim away.

"Wake up Jim!!" Gomamon's eyes caught sight of the ice arrow out of the corner of his eye…it was aimed at Jim. Letting go of Jim's collar Gomamon raced into the ice arrow. _Jim…your m-my friend…I hope you can live now…_

"Hmm, wet environment, no scuba gear…ack I'm under water!" These were Jim's waking words. He turned in a 90 degree angle and felt his stomach drop. What he saw gave him heartache, not the kind from food. Gomamon had reached the ice arrow and raced headlong into the tip, it obliterated him in a white light. Jim held his hands at his side and glared with wet eyes at the murderous Digimon. "You can't die Gomamon-!'

"Reliable until the end, a fitting end to that blasted Digimon! Now…any last words…human?"

"When a bully kills your best friend…mourning comes later. I know your face…when we meet again…then we'll settle this!" Jim swam away and was surprised Seadramon did not follow. When he got on land he broke down and cried. "W-What now?"

* * *

"Take that…oh you want some too?" The Triceramon attacked with rushing speed and Greymon took them on with horn action and knuckled crunches. 

"Agumon this is isn't our battle!" Jason pulled Agumon away from the horn rush and looked at the Digimon. "Didn't you hear the Flymon? Every combatant knows their limit-."

"Jason I don't want to sit on the sidelines!" Agumon gave Jason a struggling expression, the expression was mixed between helplessness and anger. "Jason this is the Digital world-."

"Yeah…I know. But you can't Digivolve…" Jason slowly loosened his grip and then fell to his knees.

"This is for Tai-Pepper breath!" Agumon launched his flame breath and grazed a Triceramon back.

"You ruined my back…I am not as forgiving as you runts!" Agumon showed his pointy teeth and this caused the Triceramon to kick the ground.

"Agumon…get back!" Two Triceramon ran interception and Greymon's muscles struggled like a football player carrying the ball towards two opposing team players on the 30 yard line.

"Agumon!!' Jason dodged a Triceramon by running under its legs and sprinted forward. Before he got there a green blast sent him roughly into the dirt.

"You can open your eyes now," a voice said. As the flames descended everyone's gaze (including the recovering Jason) rested on the flying form of Kabuterimon. Sitting on the winged creatures back was a girl wearing a black skirt and yellow tank top. "I'm guessing by your hair that you must be Jason Kamiya, right?"

"Ah…yeah," Jason got up and cringed as he felt the burn of the cuts he received when he fell to the dirt on Kabuterimon's miraculous entrance.

"I seem to recall from Joe's earlier babble that his son Jim was with you," the girl said, clearly unafraid of the Triceramon.

"Y-Yeah, but I lost sight of him when the Triceramon had us surrounded." Kabuterimon descended to the forest floor and the girl jumped down; her feet stirring up the loose dirt.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Karen, Izzy's daughter," she gave Jason a smile before walking up to Agumon. "I see you have yet to Digivolve your Digimon partner into Champion."

"I tried to," Jason said, his clear desperation to defend himself was evident in his voice. "I could only get him to rookie-."

"I understand," her answer caught him off guard, as she wanted. "It took much begging…and maturity to convince my busy father to take me here. Me and Tentamon trained hard. Oh…I forgot, your father is doing well-."

"Thanks for telling me," Jason walked over to Greymon and patted his leg. "May I ask what your father does?"

"He is doing research on the Digital world," she replied evenly, "not only does it help him learn more about the growing world, but it also gives him time to spend with me."

"Y-Yeah…I mean whose father doesn't do that?" Jason turned his back on Karen and gave the Digital world a tearful gaze. _Dad, why didn't you take me sooner?_

"Help…someone…anyone!" The cry of Jim brought Jason up from his sadness and with a sprint he ran through the forest until he found a wet and red eyed Jim near the river's edge.

"Hey Jim…where's Gomamon?" Jason studied his new friend and found him still on his hands and knees.

"While I was with Kabuterimon I saw a Seadramon in the vicinity," Karen noted, "Jim, what happened?"

"I-I don't know," he replied shakily, his eyes were downcast and his black hair was in his face. Jason went to his knees and motioned to Karen to do so as well. "Me and Gomamon were scared into the water…then I guess I blacked out for a while. When I awoke I caught sight of Gomamon…being torn to pieces by Seadramon's ice arrow-."

"Oh man…that's horrible," Jason placed his hand on Jim's shoulder, his brown eyes staring at Karen who seemed ready to have a breakdown.

"The loss of a Digimon partner…hold up, I think I-." Karen rose to her feet and ran away, since Jason was the only one to give chase he told Agumon to stay.

"Karen hold up!" Jason pumped his legs as hard as he could and saw the trees pass by in a blur. He was on the track team, so in no time at all he found Karen in a clearing. "O-Ok Karen…care to fill in the clueless here?"

"My dad told me about one of the original DigiDestined who lost a Digimon similar to Jim," Karen explained," your father knows him too…his name is T.K.!"

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Hmmm, not many reviews, but I'm not complaining…really I'm not. To those who have thank you. I have had many hits on this story, so if you read it or considered it I thank you as well. I know hits don't mean a lot, but to me it shows that people have recognized or noticed my work. Till CH.5 I'll see you in the Digital world!


	5. Chapter 5 Things begin to look up

**Authors note: **The Digital world looks busy today, maybe it's because I have a new chapter. I intend to get right to the chapter, but first please at least think about reviewing my story, with that out of my system…let's get Digital!

**CH.5: Things begin to look up**

T.K. Takaishi put down his book he had just finished and yawned in satisfaction. After all the years of traveling in the Digital world he decided to take up writing. During his many year stay at High School he had done well in Honors, and his teachers then highly recommended him to be an English teacher. Kari wanted him to teach first grade, but he told her he didn't want to.

"Why don't you want to? You could teach Kindergarten, or better yet 1st grade. I know teaching doesn't pay much-."

"Kari it's not that," T.K. had said, "it's just…being a teacher would cut back my time on writing. Now that people are aware of the Digital world…I want to tell them more!"

"T.K. can't we agree on anything?!" Kari was frustrated, and T.K. stood there, his body stiff and uncaring as a tree, Kari noted.

"Look Kari, teaching may be the profession you wish to carry out or fulfill, but don't try to force it on me." T.K. watched her hopeful face tear down and even now he wondered why he let their friendship end.

"If that is how you feel…then I guess we have no more to say," Kari spun on her heels leaving T.K. in her past.

"Hey T.K… what's wrong?" T.K. shook away the image of his past and smiled as his Digimon Patamon landed in his lap.

"Oh I was just thinking," he knew that wasn't the question, but his past was still clinging to him. Davis was the one who gave up on Kari before High School, even then T.K. could not spill his heart. Every time he did Kari would bring up Davis.

"I think a lot too…like why does it snow in the Digital world and not here?" T.K. laughed and enjoyed how Patamon brought comic relief to his life.

"I don't know…it could be the Digital world varies its weather, much like here…except for snow. Patamon, who is my son doing in the Digital world?"

"He's doing super; he has already Digivolved Patamon to Angemon, you should see him." T.K. patted Patamon's head and glanced at the clock.

"I'll talk with him at dinner," T.K. leaned in his chair and gazed at the pictures lining his desk. One was of him and his brother during a concert. Another was of the whole group at the reunion. "I wonder how they all are-."

"Hello…T.K. are you there?" The sound of Izzy's daughter made T.K. scramble out of his chair sending Patamon onto the snug carpet.

"Just a sec, hey Patamon, where'd you go?" His friend glowered at him from below; but instead of carry out his mean thoughts, he flapped up onto the desk. "How do I look?"

"Like a writer in his pajamas, I'd say," Patamon replied giving T.K. a wry smile. T.K. wasn't expecting company; in fact no one visited…since their lives prevented social visits.

"Are you sure he lives here?" Jason gave the neighborhood a once over and found it too stuffy for his taste. Karen rolled her eyes at Jason's comment and put a strand of her hand behind her ear.

"Hey Karen, how have you been?" A gentleman wearing a blue pajama top and bottom set gave the girl a hug. His short blonde hair had grown long, but his blue caring eyes hadn't hardened over the years. "And you must be Jason…right? How's Tai?"

"He's alright," Jason said. His father told him about T.K. and how he was the energy on dark days. T.K. had once had a crush on Kari, but a dispute in the past severed any chance of a relationship…and friendship. "Quiet a place you have Mr. Takaishi."

"Wait till you see the inside Jason," T.K. said with a warm smile. The house T.K. lived in was spacious and had book shelves lining the walls. "So Karen…has Izzy found anything now?"

"Actually…he has," Karen grinned as Jason had a perspiration dot hang from his face. "Strange abnormalities have been occurring in the Digital world. Your last visit put an end to the Dark Towers…and dark Digimon. However, it seems the water now has that exact reading."

"You don't say? When you're done with your adventures…do you mind if I depict them in my next novel?" Karen blushed and Jason nodded his head.

"Whoa…hold on a second T.K. Before we leave I have a question that needs careful thought. Our friend Jim has recently lost his friend Gomamon to Seadramon-."

"What…!" T.K. sank into his chair and flashes from his past haunted him. The image of Angemon and his sacrifice against the evil Devimon; still a part of him he couldn't be rid of. He tried to hold back the tears, but they were on the verge of falling down, so he calmly said, "Forgive me…it's just something-."

"I understand Mr. Takaishi…my father told me," Jason replied and felt relieved the adult who sat before him didn't scold him for interrupting. "I have to ask…is Gomamon dead?"

"I'm guessing Tai and Izzy left that part out," T.K. wiped his eyes and gave the youngsters a smile. "When a Digimon meets its end…it simply is transferred back into an egg and sent to the Digimon village."

"Oh…and where is the Digimon village?" Karen was puzzled and as she looked at Jason, she found to her disbelief, that he was accepting a tray of cookies from Patamon; when she knew he should've been giving his full attention to T.K.

"Well…if you find a golden trail follow it," T.K. said, "Elecmon is the guardian of the rebirth process; tell him I sent you and that you're looking for a baby Pitimon. I'm sorry Jim had to go through this," T.K. glanced at Patamon and smiled.

"Thank you again Mr. Takaishi," Jason accepted another cookie then with a cold stare from Karen set off for the door.

"No problem Jason, it's nice to see the new DigiDestined," T.K. said warmly, "oh just one more thing, if you happen to come across my son, please tell him that I am expecting him to come…on curfew."

"Sure thing…thanks again," Karen closed the door and spun on her heels piercing Jason with a hot glare. "We were visiting T.K. Jason, not stuffing our mouths with cookies and-."

"Whoa…take a chill pill virus Queen," Jason got hit in the arm and as he rubbed it he said, "we were his guests-."

"Ugh, why did I get stuck with you? Jim I can have a conversation with, but you…drive me insane!" Karen roughly put her hands in her pockets and stormed off.

"Hey Karen I'm-." Jason left the sentence hanging then chased after the daughter of Izzy. "One question-did I annoy you with chill pill or virus Queen?"

* * *

The sound of air being pierced by sharp thorns filled the ears of the slumbering Tai. The whisper of a son's promise made his heart ache. At his age he was supposed to be the one watching for danger, not running smack into it. His eye lids flickered and he was blinded by a white light. "Dad…is Tai ok?" 

"Hard to say son," Mr. Kido said with worry, "most patients like Tai wake up by now, in my personal opinion, your friend is fighting a battle of will. In other words, he chooses the next step."

"So we have to wait here…and do nothing?!" Joe was furious, his good friend was lying in a hospital bed, and no medicine administered would do any hoped for effect.

"Son, you know as well as I that the road to recovery is a long one. Don't you remember when I was struck ill and you-?"

"Yeah…and by the way thanks for the good memory," Joe's sarcasm brought a chuckle from the door and both turned to see Shuu Kido.

"So Doctor Kido, how's the patient?" Joe and his father began explaining what happened to the patient, Shuu held up his hand with a smile. "Sorry Joe, but your expertise is-."

"Shuu…right now I wouldn't bring up an excuse to fight your brother. As for you Joe, I'd put your fists where they belong…in your jacket pockets!" The white haired Kido grinned when the room was quiet, except for the heart beat of the patient.

"Izzy has been informed of Tai's condition, so has every one else in your little happy circle. Now Joe, what happened to Tai?"

"Well, from what I gathered from Jason he has been hopelessly depressed ever since his wife left him. To make matters worse he still loves Sora, now whether Jason hinted that or not, is simply my hypothesis. Tai was outnumbered by Flymon and fell-."

"So in other words Tai was taken down by 1 Flymon and was stung," Shuu deducted with a laugh spreading on his lips. "Leave it to Tai to want his fall to be immortalized in numbers-."

"Shuu hold your tongue!" The elderly Kido silenced his son and with his hands on his hips he pierced both of them with a disapproving look. "What has happened to the two of you?"

"Dad you know my current girlfriend right? Well about a week ago she revealed to me…t-that she was once the-."

"Joe if you speak any slower Tai would wake up! Dad…Joe is dating my ex!!" Joe couldn't have been smaller if he wanted to, his father disapproved…and his brother was upset.

"Joe…what have I told you about ex's? The one thing you never do is date someone…who dated your brother." Shuu gave Joe an icy glare and grinned as his brother squirmed.

"Dad…how was I supposed to know? It's not like they were married…if they had been the split would've-."

"We were engaged ass hole!! The only reason she broke it off was because I didn't meet her expectations." Shuu met the pitying eyes of his brother and he retaliated, "Joe…do not-."

"Shuu…I never knew you felt this way. But if it's alright I'd like to continue to see her," Shuu struggled to keep his tears in, but he failed miserably. Walking up to his little brother he reached out his hand and Joe did the same. As their hands met; Tai's EKG then made a sudden move.

"Everything is returning to normal…" The Kido family rejoiced and danced around the room, while Tai was seeing clearer.

"J-Joe…S-Shuu….D-Dr. Kido?" His voice was a hoarse and his arms were fuzzy, but consciousness seemed within grasp. While asleep he was relieving his journey through life, but the main points were about Sora. The birth of his son, during that time Sora was with him in the waiting room. _Why did I give up so easily? Tai thought, _then his focus returned and he recognized Joe, Shuu, and their father. "Hey guys…is it me or has Joe gotten smaller?"

"No…Tai, but glad to see you noticed," Joe wiped away his tears and Tai smiled. During that day Tai got visits from Izzy, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and T.K.; but Matt, Sora, and Mimi were too busy to come.

"Say Tai while you were in the Digital world, did anything seem out of place?" Tai rested his head on the pillow and images floated in his mind…then an abrupt vision occurred:

* * *

Tai arrived at the college 1 hour after Jason had left the house. Since the college allowed anyone with an id to have access to the computer it was the more reliable place. "Jason…when we get home you have a lot of explaining to do." 

"Hey…is that you Tai?" Tai Kamiya turned around and saw Cody Hida. Cody made his way to Tai and had a grin on his face. "Boy I thought I'd only get to see you at-."

"Well…just goes to show you, when in the library check for old and new friends. I didn't know you were back in college."

"Ah…no, I actually went here to do research. Being a high class attorney of law requires tons of reading, so I remembered the library." The two men glanced in opposite directions; both appeared eager to go.

"How is Emily?" Emily was Cody's daughter, she also happened to be a DigiDestined. Like her father she was wise beyond her years.

"She is doing well; I mean she copes well when my wife and I are working the courts. She does her homework and grandpa drops by occasionally. He even brought prune juice." Cody gave Tai a simple nod and the two left.

"Um…can I borrow a lab top?" Tai was at the front desk and the young woman gave him a smile. Tai smiled nervously back. _Single life sucks, Tai thought. _

"Sure honey…I see you're sporting a wedding ring…. so am I, but I won't tell if you won't," she said leaning forward and exposing her unbuttoned top.

"Ah…I think I hear my son calling," Tai grabbed the lab top and scurried to a study room. Once inside he set the lab top down and logged on. Holding his orange Digivice up to the port he yelled, "Digiport open!!"

"I wonder how Tai is," Agumon looked up at the sky and his green eyes filled with tears. As he turned around he was sent to the ground.

"Phew…at least I landed on a pillow this time," Tai stretched, but when he saw Agumon giving him an annoyed look he quickly got off. "Hey Agumon, I didn't…what I-."

"It's ok Tai…just remember the next time you come, bring your own pillow." As they walked Agumon filled him in on current events as did Tai.

"Hmmm…is it me or is the ground crunchy?" Tai was staring at the forest floor and noticed the leaves had fallen. "Agumon…I could be mistaken…but I believe we have fall."

"Fall…oh you mean in your world when the season changes, I guess being a Digimon limits my knowledge on this fall."

"It's ok Agumon…you're not required to know it. You know, the trees weren't purple either. Can you explain any of this?"

"Sorry Tai, this is my first time noticing this too. I hope Jason is ok…with these new changes and all, and seeing how this is his first trip-." Tai held his hand up as a buzzing was heard.

* * *

"Purple trees?" Izzy seemed perplexed by this as did the Kido family. "Perhaps the Digital world is poisoned-." 

"A good antidote would cure that," Mr. Kido suggested, "but my specialty rests in patients…not so big."

"Mr. Kido, I thought you knew the rules," a nurse stood in the doorway giving the dad a stern look. Mr. Kido gave a sheepish smile, the nurse held her ground.

"Hospital rules boys…I'm sorry, but only one visitor in the room at the time." Izzy, Joe, and Shuu bid farewell and Dr. Kido stayed a while longer.

"So…I hear you have feelings for your ex," Dr. Kido said, his smile grew broader at Tai's shock. "Your son spilled the beans while in the Digital world, my son picked up the clues-."

"Oh…well I'll thank him when he comes home," Tai's hand grabbed the bed covering and squeezed it. "They are just feelings-."

"Tai…you may have grown tired of people saying this, but let an old man have his say," Dr. Kido offered and saw Tai give in by his tension release. "Your ex has moved on, that usually means she is over you. But like during your marriage, you found you weren't over her. If she feels the same way…I'm betting Matt-."

"Will either divorce Sora…or hunt me down like Triceramon did to Joe, Jim, and my son," Tai laughed but the older Kido remained stern.

"Listen Tai…this could get serious. As your doctor I advise you to refrain yourself from any contact with Sora or Matt, it may save your life." Tai gave the advice a meaningful thought.

"Ok Doc…I guess I'll give operation avoidance a try," Dr. Kido smiled as he departed the room, but as he left he caught out of the corner of his eye sight of a woman dashing into Tai's room.

"It's ok if I ban him from seeing her, but convincing her to do so isn't worth it." Dr. Kido grinned then realizing love in any age cannot be bound down by the words of the older generation.

"S-Sora…how did you get in?" Tai was out of bed and depended heavily on the table next to his bed. Sora wore an orange V-neck and low rider jeans and had her hair down.

"I finally convinced Matt to stay home and take care of the kids," Sora explained, "did you honestly think, I would not visit a friend, as dear as you, in the hospital?" _I hope not, she thought._

"W-Well thanks, you know for visiting," Tai swallowed back dry saliva and felt his pulse quicken. _Ok cool it Tai, he thought, she is here as a concerned friend, remember what Dr. Kido said._

"I heard from T.K. that your son paid him a visit," Sora said trying to bring up a conversation, "it seems that Jim's Digimon was defeated in battle," she let a pause happen, and watched Tai sit bolt upright on the edge of the bed. "Karen is going with Jason to the Digimon village to see Jim's Digimon hatch."

"I have heard a lot about Jim, but…I seem to recall Jim wasn't present when I fell. Though I think if memory serves, there was a lake nearby…" Tai thought about it and Sora grinned remembering the old days.

"Maybe we should go look for him," Sora suggested, Tai gave her an adventurous smile, but his eyes sank to his hands. "Uh Tai…is it me…or am I unwanted company?"

"Sora…a trip to the Digital world…together, doesn't that sound like an excuse? Who are we to fool, second chances at a time in our lives where stability lingers, and you…your married to Matt!"

"Gee…what has come over you Tai? You were a strong leader once, now you can't work…as friends? Truth is…I still like you too!!" Sora held herself as she reached the doorknob…but she found herself lingering.

"Hey…Sora…you're not alone," Tai gave her a weak grin and (in his mind) felt their lips cascading against each other in a rough and desperate kiss. _You can't do this, he screamed, she is married, and any move on your part will lead to a lawsuit._

"Tai…what's wrong?" Sora took a step forward but met hostile eyes and again she trembled. "Tai…we belong together."

"Listen Sora, as hard as it is to hear, please listen. The fact that we like each other cannot leave this room, although apparently it has been leaked by now. Your married and I'm…I'm-."

"Currently single, so what's keeping you? Your wife left you," Sora pointed out, "and you still sport a wedding ring-."

"She left me…but I haven't seen or signed any divorce papers yet." The tension in the room was boiling mad, Meramon would've been content.

"This…is…not over Kamiya," Sora gave Tai a cross look upon each syllable. "We will be together; when that day comes there will be not denying me or our sexual desires!"

"What did…hey Sora hold up!" It was too late as Sora had already slammed the door. Lying in the hospital bed Tai put his arms behind his head and gave the ceiling a satisfied smile. "Things are beginning to look up," he said.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Well that was fun. I really enjoy writing these stories, seeing how this is my second. Thanks again to the reviewers…and people who have merely glanced at it or read it in full proportion. CH. 6 will be coming soon, so hold your Digiegg and wait for the celebration in Digimon Village.


	6. Chapter 6 Sparks rekindled

**Authors note: **Boy what a way to end a chapter huh? Anyhow thanks to you (the readers and reviewers) for making this story more enjoyable to type. It seems like some good is coming to the characters, so let's see what else occurs. Remember that it is your choice to give me a review, it's not like I'll send a herd of Triceramon on you or anything, which gives an idea…ah forget what I said and enjoy the chapter.

**CH.6: Sparks rekindled**

It was a quiet evening in the Montomiya household and all was well, until a vase falls down and shatters into a million pieces. The reason why the rather expensive vase fell down was due to the constantly moving Davis in his bedroom. Davis looked in his mirror and tried to loop the tongue of the tie into the hole, but he ended up causing too tight of a loop. His eyes became watery and he stomped his feet on the ground. "Veemon…need….help…now!"

"Hey Davis, oh…need some water?" Davis flailed his arms about and gave Veemon a nod to his neck. "You want me to hold off on the-?"

"Veemon…cut the damn string!" Davis watched the blue Digimon leap into the air and with one slice cut the tie. "I-I can't do this…Kari is expecting me to be dressed all snappy," Davis sat in his chair and gave the tie a sad look.

"Ah…why can't I go again Davis?" Veemon was Davis's Digimon during his Digital journey, reason why he managed to stay in Davis's home was because people in Japan had grown used to him.

"Listen Veemon, this is a fancy dinner…and sorry to say this, but Digimon don't make good guests…especially when it's-." Davis put his hand to his temple and gave the Digimon a look, hoping he understood.

"I see…can I at least hide in your jacket?" Davis put his hand through his hair and gave his friend a grin. "Hey can't stop a hungry Digimon from trying can you huh?"

"Veemon, Kari has booked us a table at a fancy restaurant, if it were her house it'd be understandable. Fact of the matter is, well, you do tend to get excited when you see Gatumon-."

"Y-Yeah, well same to you with Kari! I need at least something to do in my spare time, other then looking after your kid or scrounging for left over pizza."

"Hmm, oh no, I forgot to pick up my son! Oh I am not going to be forgiven for this, Veemon if Kari calls tell her I'm on my way-."

"Isn't that a lie, considering you're picking up your son, then you have to talk to him, then you have to drive home-."

"Ugh Veemon, I have no time to argue with you. Ok here's the plan, I'm going to pick up my son, and then once I drop him off at home…" Davis got off the chair and as he slipped on his green jacket he looked over his shoulder at Veemon.

"Oh no, this time I am not babysitting your son. I happen to have a very busy schedule today-."

"Veemon, you're staying in my house, and besides that what schedule?" Davis straightened his collar and as he picked up his car keys he gave Veemon a challenging stare.

"Oh…have a nice trip, and do not frets, Kari will know you'll be late." Davis shot him a glare before he opened the door. As he opened the door he was greeted by the cool evening air. Zipping up his jacket he walked to his sports car and gave the car a smile.

"I used to dream of having a car like this," he said to no one, "but I used to dream about Kari and me also. That dance ruined my chance with her, tonight, well tonight nothing will go wrong." Unlocking the car he slid into the driver's seat and with the key started the engine, which to him reminded him of an upset Tyrannomon. "Ben hold on, Daddy is coming…very soon."

* * *

The school bell had rang 15 minutes ago and Ben Montomiya found himself alone in front of the school building. He stood there leaning against the school flagpole, his emotions seemed hidden on the outside, but inside he was tearing up. "Father…can you get any more careless?" _Sure my father is rich and all, but with a simple priority as picking me up, he sure is clueless._

"I should take a break from work next week," Davis said as he turned the corner, his heart seemed to ache every minute passed by. "Ben deserves an understanding dad-."

"I think Daniel Kamiya is right by calling my father 'Noodle head', he spends his heart and time on making noodles that it wouldn't surprise me if he did have noodles in his head."

"Hey there he is," Davis slammed on the brakes and waved to his son, but all he got was a cold shoulder. _I guess I deserve that, he thought; hopefully I can get things straightened out before I get to Kari's. _"Hey Ben, did you have a good day at school?"

"Oh it was fine, just for the part where I went into the classroom, but then it got worse when you forgot to come for parent's day and tell the class about your job. So all in all, I ended up getting a 0 on my presentation, so let's get home before I-."

"Wait…that was today?" Davis blocked his son from entering the car and tried to get his son to look up, but his son had his view on the lopsided curb. "Ben I clearly forgot-."

"It must hurt to forget your son's special day where he could show off his dad, but I'm sure it'll come around next year." Ben opened the car door and sat in his seat, again he avoided meeting his father's eyes. _I could've gone a little gentler, but who am I to fool, he's in love ever since mommy cheated on him, I guess I should be happy-._

"I'll make it up to you Ben," Davis slid into the driver's seat and put his hand on his son's cold shoulder, "next week we'll pay the Digital world a visit…together."

"Y-You mean it, for real?" Davis felt his son's arms around his body and returned the hug, and then with that in order he turned on the ignition and drove slowly home. Davis was almost home free, but then the tire flattened while in the city block.

"Um don't worry Ben, I got this under control," Davis unbuckled and checked to make sure no cars were coming before stepping onto the street. As he kneeled down and examined the tire his heart panged, a hole was in the tire…and he had no spare.

"Dad…just let me call the limo," Ben knew a tire was flat, and he also knew that the nearest mechanic happened to be miles back. His father was no mechanic; it seemed too evident to him when at a very young age he watched his dad tinker with the microwave.

"But Ben…alright, oh no," Davis caught himself realizing he was supposed to be at Kari's. _I could bring Ben to Kari's, but then I'd never be able to live this down if Veemon found out. _"Ben I-."

"I know, go ahead and get to Kari's before she realizes you forgot the date," Ben felt his father's excuse slithering along and stopped it with his piercing eyes, "listen, you don't get many 2nd chances in life, and from what I've heard from you it doesn't come along that often. I'll call out for food, and don't fret, I'll look after Veemon."

"Hey don't grow up too fast now," Davis ruffled his son's hair and waited a while longer until the Montomiya limo pulled up. As Ben got in he gave his father a wave before settling into the leather seat and closing his watery eyes. "Now off to Kari's."

* * *

"What do you mean the reservations were lost?!" In the Kamiya household stood Kari, her features were disturbed at having heard about the reservations she made a few days ago were lost. She held the cell phone in shaking hands and her other hand was uncurling and curling into a fist.

"Ugh can't you keep it down Kari," Gatumon stretched her legs and gave her friend a worried look; "some of us are trying to catch our beauty sleep-."

"Gatumon, please be quiet," Kari waited for her Digimon to settle back into her position before returning to the phone.

"Listen I am having dinner with an old friend-." Kari heard the man's reply and her face began to burn with fury. "Hey don't take that tone with me, I'll happen to let you know my friend is Davis Montomiya himself and-." The person on the other line had hung up and Kari was ready to throw her cell out the window.

"Gatumon…is mommy ok?" Daniel Kamiya rubbed the sleep from his eyes and petted his mother's Digimon behind the ears. His own Digimon was playing with his Digivice in his room; it was the only thing he could find to stop her from scratching his leg.

"Oh sure she is…she couldn't be better," Gatumon gave the kid a sure smile, but in her heart she feared the worst…for the house. "It's just she happened to lose her reservations and now-."

"Gatumon…I don't want you lying to my son," Kari smoothed her hair with her sweaty palm and gave her son an apologizing look. "Honey, it was the other man's fault we aren't eating out tonight…not mommy's fault. Isn't that right Gatumon?"

"Y-Yeah, forget everything that has come out of my innocent mouth," Gatumon rolled her eyes and Daniel giggled. "Your mother only gets in this mood when she's around Davis, though she never admitted her feelings for him, she still feels for him-."

"Oh, you mean noodle head," Daniel began to giggle and Gatumon felt herself losing restraint as she too ended up in a fitful of laughter. Kari was trying to dial the restaurant again, but seeing herself in the reflection of the toaster and freaked-.

"Oh no, I completely lost track of time…and what have I got to show? My hair is a mess, my dress is rumpled, and I have to change; Gatumon watch Daniel while I change."

"Oh sure, I mean it's not like I had plans," Kari shot her a dirty look and Gatumon lowered her head onto her paws. "So, you remember noodle head right?"

"Bits and pieces," Daniel replied, "he has porcupine like hair, tends to act funny around mommy, and he has a son who I despise."

"Whoa…did you say despise?" Daniel played with his hands and chose to ignore Gatumon's wide eyed reaction. "Both of you are DigiDestined, and it is your job to work as a team, since when have you despised him?"

"During the first trip to your world we were in battle. I challenged his Veemon with my Gatumon. His Veemon is evil; he beat up Gatumon like she was a rag doll, so I walked right up to him, and pushed him down. Then he kicked me, so I jumped on him-."

"And you did all this because you lost? Daniel, this isn't how you solve problems. You have to gain control, let him have that victory; there are always more battles to win ahead of time." Gatumon closed her eyes partially and remembered Veemon (Davis's Veemon).

"Ugh, this dress won't do," Kari was standing in front of her mirror holding a red dress up to her body. "I can still fit into this one, but it seems too revealing in the legs, ugh why did Davis choose my house?"

"Relax Davis, I'm sure the dinner will go well," Davis was walking along the sidewalk lost in his thoughts. After the limo drove away he began a long and challenging walk to Kari's house, one in which he had never stepped foot in. The reunion seemed like a perfect time to get reacquainted with Kari; but he was still with his wife and Kari with her husband. "It seemed so real, but everyone there was hiding their true life."

"The black one seems alright," Kari spun around the room and watched the dress spin; it was open at the top and seemed soft against her skin. "I don't want to seem desperate," Kari eyed the other dresses and looked at her image in the mirror.

"Something must've happened that day or perhaps in the past; because T.K. and Kari seemed more apart then usual. I remember in my youthful days he seemed to deny his feelings, while me, heck I was not trying to hide mine. I even gave them a chance to be together at the dance, but then I find out that Kari was jealous, man is it me or does the fact that people change more then time?" Davis put his hands in his jacket and walked up to the Kamiya resident.

"Ok, the red one it is," Kari began to undress and as she was standing in her room wearing nothing but her panties and bra, the doorbell chimed. "Oh crap, he's here!"

"Now remember Daniel, if Ben happens to be here, try and act cool ok?" Daniel chewed on his bottom lip and the only sign he gave Gatumon was a grumble.

"Ok Davis, take a deep breath and…ah who am I kidding? Kari wants a gentleman, so time to become another person." The door swung open and standing below Davis was Daniel Kamiya. The boy seemed to have grown the last time he saw him, "is your mother around?"

"Sure is noodle head, care to come in?" Davis accepted the offer and gave Kari's home an open mouthed expression. It seemed smaller then his, but at the same time it had a feeling of relaxation and openness. "Mom your noodle head friend is here!!"

"Davis make yourself at home…and please don't feel like a stranger, the house is free to look around." Davis inspected the art work on the wall and smiled as he found the reunion painting. Were the smiles as fake as their feelings? "Davis, the reservations were…lost, so I'm afraid we may have to cancel-."

"Kari you do realize I happen to be a chef, right?" The silence in the room probably meant she had just remembered. "Look, I'll go cook up something in your kitchen, in the meantime you can put on a dress."

"So Davis how is everything at home?" Gatumon climbed up on a stool and placed her paw on the counter, her eyes focused on the brown haired chef.

"Well, I happen to be doing well in my restaurant. Just after the reunion I decided to expand my business, so that's how I landed on the head chef position. Ben is doing well in class, he happens to have taken an interest in Writing. Veemon is complaining of boredom and my son's Veemon is always eager to get to the Digital world. How about Kari and you, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Well, Kari is enjoying her job as a teacher; she sometimes comes home telling me and Daniel how alike the classroom is to our lives. I relax and…and wonder about a certain someone occasionally. Daniel here is a becoming artist, and the other Gatumon sleeps a lot, more then me."

"How come Ben didn't come noodle head?" Davis opened the meat packet and gave the kid a curious look.

"Well, we happened to get in little accident on our way here, so he decided to go home and watch Veemon. Why do you ask?" Daniel tried to avoid the interrogating eyes of the older Montomiya, but in a house this size he barely had anywhere to run to.

"Daniel and your son...fought in the Digital world," Gatumon received a glare from Daniel and tried to not feel guilty. "So Veemon is bored too huh?"

"Ben got in a fight? Well, this could certainly explain his moody behavior lately. Daniel, who threw the first punch…more exactly, how did this happen?"

"We were just entering the Digital world," Daniel explained, his mind seeming to focus on images of what to him was yesterday. "Then he was bragging about how you were the greatest Digimon trainer, I said my mom was, so we decided to see who was the best. He won, but I couldn't hold in my anger…so I guess I took the first swing-."

"Well Daniel, I know my son can get a tad annoying, but it still doesn't give you reason to hit him. And besides that, I probably agree with you, your mother, when it came to fighting was a natural. I acted irrationally and was like my son, I bragged a lot, even when the times looked bad."

"So Davis Montomiya has a heart," Kari stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips; her eyes were wide in disbelief. Davis grinned and as he turned around he was blown away by her new look. The red dress she wore went down to her knees and her hair was combed neatly to one side. "So, do you really mean what you meant?"

"Ah…yeah, I mean you were the cool head on the playing field," Davis moved his eyes from Kari's dress and began to flip the meat.

"Thank you, although I must say, Cody had that award. So, how come Ben and Veemon couldn't make it?"

"It's a school night Kari, you know that," Davis smiled as he saw her cheeks burn red. It seemed her dress brought out her eyes, and over the years her beauty had spread all over her body. "S-So, how do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare, say Davis, do you still know how to dance?" Davis let the steak fall down hard on the pan and the juice leapt onto his hand. "Davis are you ok?" She immediately went for the towel and dabbed it in water before putting it on his hand.

"Youch, that sure stings," Davis put his hand on the towel, but accidentally touched Kari's hand. Both turned away from each other; and both Gatumon and Daniel could see the red burning in their cheeks.

"C'mon kid," Gatumon patted Daniel on the back to get his attention, "it's time for you to go to bed." Daniel's eyes protested, but realized that with Gatumon there was never an alternative but doing what she said.

"Hey Danny, take this steak before you go to bed," Davis put an already done steak on a plate and handed it to Daniel. Kari was about to protest, but Davis grabbed her other hand and led her onto the living room carpet. "May I have this dance?"

"It took you long enough Mr. Montomiya," Kari said, her face a blooming red color. Davis put his arms around her waist and stared down into her eyes, the cool feeling of her hands on his neck caused him to shiver with joy. "Davis…did you ever wonder-?"

"You're asking if we had dated what it would've been like, right?" Davis reached up to her face and touched her cheek, his mouth working itself into a playful smile. "Oh I think it would've gone…like this." Then he leaned forward and pulled her to his body, and with a smile kissed her.

"Ahhh, ain't they the cutest couple," Gatumon was leaning against the door, her ear pressed against it. _I knew they still liked each other, Gatumon thought, now if only Sora and Tai could get their feelings out in the open._

"That was nice Davis, but I saw it differently." Kari gave Davis her own playful smile then with quickness unbeknownst to Davis, she pushed him onto the couch and landed on top of him. "I waited a long time to do that, so forget the gentle crap."

"O-Ok Kari," Davis wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kari kissed Davis's neck and her hands roamed around his shirt, while Davis was enjoying this new side of Kari. "So, I take it I'll be spending the night here-."

"Sorry Davis," Kari got off him and gave him a flirtatious smile, "the rest will have to wait for another time. You know it is a school night, and Saturday isn't here yet."

"I'll be missing you till then," Davis blew her a kiss and walked to the door, as he opened the door he said over his shoulder, "Kari, I knew you were the girl for me."

"Yeah I know," she said. With that Davis left and Daniel rushed to the window. He watched the lone figure dancing ridiculously in the night, while in the living room Kari was shaking it like she never did before.

"Get to bed Daniel before you miss your slumber train," Gatumon led the youth into his bed and when he was fast asleep she made her way to the living room. "You really played him huh?"

"Hey I can't rush into things now can I? Both of us were caught up in a fiery kiss, anything more…and then we'd be…oh who am I kidding, of course I played him. This night was mainly to make sure we were on the same level, now that we are, tomorrow night I'll surprise him with an evening of passion."

"Well goodnight Kari, hope everything goes according to plan," Gatumon walked into Kari's room and slid into her comfy bed. Kari came in a while later and plopped onto the covers still in her dress. Davis made it home and made sure his son was in bed before he ran to his room and flew onto his own bed. His mind was working a mile per second and his lips tasted like apple. Putting his hands behind his head he drifted off to sleep.

**Authors note: **Well, that was a long chapter. Sorry it mainly focused on Kari and Davis, I'll make sure we see some other characters in the following chapters. Please be sure to review as you progress through the chapters, and until the next time I submit a chapter, keep alert.


	7. Chapter 7 Beginning with a scratch

**Authors note: **Well I guess it is too late to say happy New Year, already we are into this new year in the 4th month, sorry for the delay. The last chapter was what I call a rest from the bad coming, what bad you ask, that is for you to find out, not to be rude. I said we'd go to Digimon Village, and I intend to. Please be kind to review, it is a nice gesture to any writer, however; it isn't mandatory…just knowing you read it and enjoy it is understandable enough. Now on with the drama!

**Ch.7: Beginning with a scratch**

Jason Kamiya was tired, after walking for what seemed miles all he ever saw was green. He was frustrated, his tour guide was Izzy's daughter, and she happened to be in the Digital world before him. "Shouldn't we have gone back for our Digimon?"

"Face it Kamiya," Karen stopped in her tracks, her stance one of irritation, "you can't go anywhere without your safety blanket can you?" She didn't bother turning around knowing the expression on Jason's face was annoyance.

"I can so too," Jason folded his arms and stared at her back, "it's just…I worry for the safety of my Agumon…you know he gets scared easily-."

"Your full of it Kamiya," Karen spun around on her heels and gave the son of Tai a stare of disgust, "I believe a Digimon has more courage then you…so quit your whining or I'll choose a route where you'll be squashed by more terrible Digimon then the-."

"Alright Karen…I get your threat," Jason waited for the girl he despised to turn around, and then mimicked her. It was reaching evening in the Digital world, which meant that their journey had begun early in the morning. "Can we rest a bit?"

"Ugh you're such a burden!" Karen rubbed her temple and Jason (who was still mimicking her) walked smack into her. "Jason…you make me want to call a herd of Triceramon on you right now," she gave him a frustrated look.

"You know…Jasmine isn't so drama queen like," he smiled as the name of Sora's daughter made Karen cringe, "perhaps I should go back and get her assist in this-."

"W-What would Jasmine do differently?" Jason smiled knowing full well that Karen had a grudge against Jasmine. The daughter of Sora was young, but apparently she had caught many boys' interests.

"Well…she wouldn't give me death glares or tell me I'm being a nuance," he began, "and another thing…she holds my hand when I'm scared-."

"Get a life Kamiya, there is no way I'll hold your hand," she then began to walk away. Jason cursed his bad timing and tried to keep up. Both knew the Village was close by because they were walking on the path T.K. had told.

**"**You know what Jasmine would do in this situation?" Jason smiled as he could see Karen's body stiffen at the name. "She would take my hand and look me in the eye-."

"I told you I'd make you pay…now prepare to-." As Karen was about to push him down a loud roar scared them out of their fight; whatever it was she knew what it was.

"Is it me or is the forest floor moving?" Jason kneeled down examining the ground with his ear, while Karen stared bug eyed at the source of the sound. 10-20 Gizamon were running in a herd towards the two.

"I hate to ruin your moment…but we have a disturbed bunch of Gizamon heading our way," she put her arms around Jason and pulled him off the road just as the nearest Gizamon did its spiral edge attack.

"Hey did you see that?" Jason was sitting on the ground and gave Karen a wide eyed look. The young girl merely shook her head sadly at him. "Well, apparently this was a big waste of time."

"We can always pick up where we left off tomorrow, at the moment night is approaching and you know that's when the spooky Digimon appear."

"Right you are Karen," Jason said edging into sarcasm, "in fact why don't we sleep on the ground where the nice bugs can get us some shut eye-!"

"Do you actually suggest we walk in the night? I can't believe you Kamiya!" Karen held her throbbing head and walked over to the nearest pond in the vicinity of the area, "we set camp here…otherwise be my guest and lose yourself in the dark."

"You know I was joking right?" Karen ignored him and splashed some water into her face. Jason took this time to find the comfiest patch of grass around and decided to rest, even if it was but a short one.

"Hey…that is my tree you thief!" Karen placed her hands on her hips and gave Jason a hard glare.

"Oh my bad…just let me get up and see where your name is imprinted on the fine bark, clearly saying this is your tree." So he got up and found no signature of any kind, so he sat back down again with a satisfied smirk. "Why don't you try the patch near the w-?"

"This is not over Kamiya…not by a long shot!" Karen stormed away from the taunting Jason and sat near the pond. As she stared into the watery surface she realized why she was acting so bizarre. "Oh no," she said aloud, "I have a crush on Jason!"

"Goodnight my sweet but mean princess," Jason said over his shoulder. As he settled into a comfortable position it slowly dawned on him, "augh…that is pointy-." He got up and removed his pencil from his pocket. "Phew…glad that is over with," with that said he settled his head against the tree bark and began to drift to sleep.

* * *

Agumon and Greymon were last seen at the site where Tai had been stricken ill, it was there that they kept an eye on Joe's son Jim who had recently lost his Digimon Gomamon. Resting against the tree Agumon snored in his dreams. Greymon by now had gone back to his stage of Agumon and sat near Jim. "Are you ok Jim?"

"A little…I just still can't shake the image I saw," he wiped a dry tear from his face and looked over at Tai's Agumon, "now that I have no Digimon…I have to go home, don't I?"

"I don't see why you have to," Agumon replied, "this place can be fun and adventurous, you should explore the place," Agumon suggested as well.

"That would be suicidal Agumon! My father would find it rather hard to find me if I was climbing trees or swimming in the cold water…I could catch a cold-."

"You know," Agumon scratched his chin with his claw, "your father had the same reaction the first time he arrived here. Tai was always pushing Joe to do things besides worry…in fact everyone found it necessary to get dirty once, the feel of it, the knowledge that you're doing something for the team." Agumon sighed and realized by now Jim would be fast asleep.

* * *

It was morning where Jason and Karen were, both had slept in their respectful places the following night, now they were wide awake. Karen had found out she had a crush on Jason, Jason found out he was sleeping on his pencil. As Jason made his way to the pond he noticed Karen sleeping a little too close to the water. He inched towards her and as he hovered near her…his urges to push her in were strong. Instead he acted mature, "Karen…it's time to wake up!!"

"W-What the-?" Karen scrambled to her feet, but in so doing slipped and fell head first into the cold water. Jason fell to the ground and began laughing in fits, as Karen slowly surfaced with a fish on her head, she was nothing but mad. "Jason Kimaya…you are so dead!"

"Thanks for the warning…though while you're in there, can you get us some breakfast?" He felt the fish hit his face and knew that was a no. He shrugged his shoulders and began to make a suitable camp fire with a few sticks. "This would've been easier if we brought Agumon…say where did Kabuterimon go off to?"

"Here I am…the one the only," Kabuterimon began landing from above just as Jason brought up his concerns. "I scouted the area where the Gizamon were heading; it seems to be a huge ocean…its dark and deep. Clearly something is up there because I saw many more Digimon there."

"Good work Kabuterimon," Karen patted his head, and then looked over at Jason who had his arms crossed like a young kid. "Well…it was better to bring him along, your Digimon is still a rookie…and he couldn't play scout very well with his huge thunderous feet now could he?"

"Well…at least he could start a fire!" Jason kicked the pile of sticks he had been preparing in disgust; sometimes she made him so mad he could…push her in the water again. As he stormed over to where she stood, her eyes bulged, of course, what happened was clearly unseen. As his hands landed on hers shoulders…both kids ended up going overboard. Kabuterimon let the incident occur, mainly because Jason posed no threat to Karen.

"Ahhh…do you know how much this outfit costs? It took two of my allowances to pay for this…and the hair…was perfected to the way that my bangs did not block my eye sight-."

"Well pardon my rudeness your highness," Jason said with a sneer, "but out here in the wilderness I thought you at least would let go of your pompous lifestyle and get dirty a little," he splashed water in her direction and she pouted.

"We don't all change our identity once we enter here goofball," she said clearly offended, "the only thing that changes is the outfit, but I found a way around that-."

"Do you always do what your father says?" He laughed a little and this caused her to shake, not because of the chill of the morning water, he already knew he had crossed the line. Fact was she needed to let out her anger; it was the best solution for them to get along.

"I-I'll have you know Mr. Kamiya…that I do disobey my father…sometimes," she pulled her bangs from her face and her eyes glowed mischievously. "Once, when I was very little, I found my way into the Digital world. That was my first time, and it so happened that I met a Triceramon face to face-."

"Nah…I bet you're lying," Jason began to float on his back and Karen with a holler splashed over to him and pushed him deeper into the water.

"Believe what you want, but it was then that I realized my foolish of error of disobeying my father…he looks out for me, it would've been a shame if I had-."

"I-I get your point," Jason popped his head out of the water and felt his lips tremble from the chilling water. He slowly made his way out and as he sat on the ground he was still shivering. "N-Next time…I-I will believe you…"

"Thank you," she turned to Kabuterimon and with a nod he raised his head and let loose an electro shocker onto the pile of sticks near Jason.

"Whoa!" Jason rolled out of the way as the sticks lit up with green flames, looking over at Karen he saw her climbing out of the water with a smile on her face.

"T-Thanks…f-for the f-fire," he put his hands near the burning sticks and didn't realize it until he heard the plop next to him that Karen had joined him. He had no insult to say, so he just ignored her. He was doing great…until she leaned her head on his shoulder…he rolled his eyes wondering why a campfire was a place for this.

"That wasn't so hard…was it?" She felt her heart beat incredibly fast, this feeling…had she done something to increase it? "You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"D-Don't get used to my m-manners wet head," Jason was confused, perhaps they didn't change after all, perhaps what she said made some sense. The feelings she had for him here…were probably the same in their world. He did admit though, she was cute…when she was wet and vulnerable. He should've known though…first hint was her jealousy over his mention of Jasmine, but he pushed it aside knowing the two were rivals, however, as they spent this time…closely huddled by the basking green flames, he realized he couldn't hide the feelings…that these were in fact real.

"C'mon Jason," Karen began to rise and Jason looked up at her, "Digimon village should be just around the corner…we haven't got a minute of time to waste on romance," she offered him her hand…her cheeks were burning red just from the word.

"R-Romance…me and you? Ha…in your fantasies maybe," he took her hand and with a stomp he was already setting a record time of leaving her. As he rounded the corner, sure enough his eyes witness the village that would give birth to a new Gomamon.

"There are so many eggs…we'll never be able to find him in this place," she rubbed her head. Then a soft tapping was heard behind them…rather impatient from the tone. As both Digidestined turned around they saw nothing…but as their eyes stared down they saw a red Digimon with blue spikes.

"I presume you're here for the ceremony?" Both kids for the first time were speechless; the Digimon stood up on its legs and gave them careful looks.

"Are you the caretaker of the Digimon Village?" Karen's eyes beheld then small Digimon coming out of hiding, the Digimon nodded his head like a proud father.

"I guess you can say that…the name is Gizamon," he said, "this little village is where Digimon are reborn." He looked at them with suspicion, humans hadn't been in these parts for a long time…not since the human child was there. "May I ask why you are here…as in what business you have?"

"You know…you're attitude isn't so pleasing," Jason glared down at the Digimon and felt like Karen was shaking her head at him.

"When it comes to you humans…what else can I do…smile?! It was after all that miserable kid Ken who became the Emperor out of his own loneliness. You humans come in here acting like you care…the next second there are dark rings flying about-."

"T.K. said we could trust you," Karen met the glare openly; this intrigued the Digimon Gizamon for he looked to the side.

"Well…any friend of T.K. is a friend of mine," he walked past the two and made his way into the Village. "So…who are you looking for?"

"A friend of ours recently lost a Digimon to someone named Seadramon," Jason said, he really had no clue who that Digimon was…but if he had a chance he wouldn't hold back.

"W-Whoa…did you say Seadramon?" Gizamon looked around and saw the little baby Digimon scatter about chirping in fear. "Seadramon was good…the dark rings he had were supposedly destroyed…along with those blasted dark towers. How did he revert back?"

"We're as clueless as you Gizamon," Karen replied with a shrug, "if Seadramon has reverted back to his old ways…does that mean the other bad ones have as well?"

"There is some truth in what you speak," Gizamon said sadly, "but let us not linger there yet…which Digimon did your friend lose?"

"His name was Gomamon," Jason hung his head, the word "was" made him cringe, "so…what is his name now?"

"Hmmm…I think I know where you might find him," Gizamon raised a clawed foot and the two kids followed him deeper into the village. As they passed by the many brightly colored eggs they stopped in front of one in particular. "This one here is ready to hatch…his name is Pitimon. Might I ask where the Digidestined who lost his Digimon is?'

"He was currently napping when we last saw him," Jason said, "the guy was dripping wet and full of anguish…the trip would've made him more miserable had he joined us. Is there a certain downside to us not bringing Jim?"

"Not necessarily," Gizamon placed his red ear to the egg and smiled, "the egg is about to hatch…it's time to celebrate!!" At the mention of the hatching the Digimon babies came out of hiding bearing instruments. One had a flute, the other a recorder, weird, mainly because they had no hands.

"Boy…if only there were fireworks," Jason grinned as he said that, it was at that moment that red and green fireworks erupted above. Jason clapped in glee and Karen smiled softly. The other baby Digimon began to bounce about, clearly this year came only once.

"Shhh…I think it's happening," Gizamon rushed to the egg and everyone hushed. The blue egg shook to the left, shook to the right, to the left…and then straight up. Jason and Karen both reached for each other's hands, as they looked down both blushed. The egg popped up sending shelled bits to the ground. In the new place of the egg was the new Pitimon. The white slime like form of the Digimon was flopping about in happiness. As it bounded about it looked for its friend…but all it saw were two humans.

"Well…we better get Pitimon back to Jim," Karen picked up the bouncing baby and cradled it in her arms. More eggs were beginning to hatch, so Gizamon merely shook his clawed hand in farewell. As Jason and Karen left the forest they met up with Kabuterimon who was kicking some Woodmon who were trying to drain him.

"I never you could be so caring," Jason said. Karen blushed and jumped onto Kabuterimon's back. Jason joined behind her and she looked back at him.

"Must be the baby," she stroked the white head of Pitimon and laughed as it purred. Jason who was behind Karen held onto her, she was caught off guard and began to blush madly.

"Ah…it is darling," Kabuterimon said in his scratchy voice, "so…is it time to burn a trail?"

"Yeah…but do it slowly…you don't want the baby to fall now do you?" Jason held his head as he said that…was it him or did he seem out of character?

"Here we go!!" Kabuterimon lifted off the ground and began a slow, but steady retreat to the current camp of Agumon, Agumon, and Jim. As they came to the site Jim was awoken by the flapping wings. His eyes lit up when he saw the very hyper Pitimon.

"Is this…can it be…oh he's so small," Jim raced forward and Pitimon saw him and leaped into his arms, knocking the two to the ground. Jim was in tears and from the back of Kabuterimon both Jason and Karen were smiling. The two Agumon came back from the lunch break and raced forward to see the new baby.

"Hey…is it me…or does it look a little too small?" Tai's Agumon said as he looked at it.

"You're not thinking about eating it are you?" Jason's Agumon said, to which the other Agumon tackled him to the ground. Jason and Karen laughed and once again they blushed.

* * *

In the hospital ward Tai got out of his bed in his fresh new clothes. His friends were all there wishing him the best. There was only one thing on his mind as he set out of the hospital. He was going to go to Sora…and tell her he wanted her back.

**Authors note: **Such a way to end...but it is all coming together. The hits on this story must mean you want to continue, romance is blooming...and evil is playing the role of observer for now...until it unleashes its true power. Till ch.8...my loyal readers...till then...


	8. Chapter 8 A world that knows pain

**Authors note: **I planned on getting on this soon, so I am. This story is really fun; it keeps my mind focused and my fingers tapping away, while my brain forms new ideas. Last time I ended in a semi-cliffhanger, if you can call it that. Relationships will break…and ones thought long gone will surface once again. Let's get Digital…again!

**CH.8: A world that knows pain**

Tai rushed down the flight of stairs and felt his heart beating fast, this feeling he had was one of hope and fear. For one, he was skipping a stair at a time, meaning one slip and he would end up back in the hospital bed, and the other was he gave what Sora said a lot of thought; laying in a hospital bed can do that to people. His friends were rooting for him…even Dr. Kido who advised him against seeing Sora. "Stairs won't slow me down now," Tai said hopping down in mad determination.

He was determined alright, the woman he loved…the woman he lost years ago to his best friend…needed him. The fact alone that she risked her marriage to visit him now meant she was serious about them getting back together. But he held onto the rail in doubt.

"Is Sora really willing to give up her perfect family for me?" He looked back up the stairs, feeling exhaustion and fear cling to his recovering body. He had two flights left to go…while if he tried climbing back up the 5 flights of stairs to his bed…he'd probably be sedated and sent back to dream world. "No…I must fight this…even if it means going against Matt."

Tai bounded down the remaining flight of stairs in his hospital slippers and on the last step he slipped. With his arm out he grabbed onto the rail and saved himself from spraining his ankle…and crushing his head against the step. He was in the lobby and the nurses and doctors gave him concerned looks. "Are you ok?" A nurse was nearing him with concern flooding her eyes.

"Oh…yeah," Tai replied hesitantly, then as he straightened up he let out a nervous laugh, "my dad always told me to watch the last step…guess I should've listened."

"Well…hope you get well," the nurse left, but Tai heard her saying something under her breath, his younger self would've stopped and bugged her until she said it, but the more mature adult in him wanted to clear the air with Sora.

"I'm coming Sora…" Tai slipped and slid across the hospital waxed floor and made it out the door into the light. He rubbed his arms as the chill of the wind swept across his body. While protected in his sleep he had the warmth of the bed…here he had to fend for a taxi…or get a lift from a friend. Pulling out his cell phone he called one of his relatives.

_"H-Hello…who is this? Do you know what hour this is?" _The voice of his sister made him smile. He hadn't talked to her for a while, so now when he needed a lift, he knew she would comply.

"Hey little sis…guess who's home free from the medical rest?" He heard a yawn and knew she was probably just getting up. As he stood there in the cold he tried to act casual, mainly because he still wore his slippers.

_"T-Tai…when did you…I mean what are you doing out of bed?"_ At her home Kari had fallen asleep on the foot of her bed; the romance last night she had shared with Davis had caused her to fantasize. What could have been…but now she was sitting upright in bed with messy hair and drooping eyes.

"I'll explain to you my miraculous healing when you pick me up," he began humming a tune that sounded weird, it was alien to his ears, it went hey Digimon, he grinned wondering if it was one of his son's shows.

_"Alright…I'll drop by after I drop my son at school,"_ Kari hung up and then went to go get her son.

"Phew…I was afraid I'd have to call T.K. up," he and T.K. were on buddy status, but for the last few years the two had spoken less. Being a writer T.K. had separated himself from the social gatherings, with his wife out of town, he did that occasionally. His books were best sellers, reading them reminded Tai of the dangers of the Digital world, but what would be gained with no risk?

"Hey Tai…hold up!" Tai looked back at the hospital door and saw Joe Kido push his way out, then the door began to spin…with him in it. Tai ran towards it…trying his best to not get sick from the spinning. Eventually security came and stopped the fast spinning. Joe came out of the door and fell to the ground. "Y-You forgot your Digivice."

"Oh…thanks Joe," Tai bent down and accepted the orange device. It was his only link to the Digital world. "I knew I could count on you Joe," Tai said grinning.

"Hey Tai…hurry up," Kari said from her car. Tai said goodbye to Joe and went to the passenger door and opened it. "Boy…are we dressed to impress or what?"

"Ah…I missed you so much," he plopped in the seat next to her and put an arm around her, then he roughed up her hair. Kari screamed in protest and Joe laughed at her from the ground.

"Same old Tai," Joe said between laughs, when Kari glared at him he got up and retreated back into hospital.

"So big brother…where to?" Kari waited for Tai to close the door before pulling back into traffic and driving. As he sat there, she smiled; it was good he was among the living, because if he hadn't…she'd be all alone, seeing as she would be the only Kamiya left.

"Drive me to Sora's place," he said with confidence shining on his face, "do you know Sora paid me a visit in the hospital?"

"She did what?!" Kari nearly crashed into a sign pole as her brother revealed to her this revelation. "When did this happen?" She got her shaky hands back on the steering wheel and turned the corner.

"I think it was last night," he said looking out the window. All he saw was her beautiful face…if he had a drawing pad he'd draw her wondrous face…the long hair she had…it made him get goose bumps. "We had a talk about Jim's son…he's currently in the Digital world-."

"W-What's wrong Tai…it looks like you forgot something. I do that occasionally in class when I forget a lesson plan or those drama kids make a scene." She laughed a little, then looked over at him and seemed to stop.

"Jim's son is in the Digital world…as is my son! I'm a horrible father…that should've been my main priority…I have to go to him-."

"Tai…get a hold of yourself," Kari said this in her most gentle and understanding voice, "after you convince Sora you are serious about your feelings for her…the two of you together can go search for him. You still love her right?"

"Y-Yeah I do…I just really hope Jason is forgiving," he said slumping in his chair, "this divorce will be really tough on him…she just left and said I could have Jason. I'm not even sure she liked him-."

"I'm sorry Tai," Kari stopped the car near a big mansion like house and put the car into parking. "Well…it really looks like Matt took N.A.S.A. up on their offer."

"Matt always wanted the best," Tai unbuckled and opened the door, his eyes took in the mansion with one look…then he walked up the steps leading up to the mansion.

"Tai…make this quick…I don't want Matt pulling up and catching me as an accomplice," Kari looked out the car at her brother as he nodded his head then proceeded to the doorstep. "I'm glad I called in sick today," she said pulling out a book.

"Relax…she was the one that said she loved you," he moved his hand through his spiky brown hair and pulled nervously at his jacket. His hand formed into a knuckle and he knocked on the white door. There was some screaming beyond the door and Tai cringed realizing now…may have not been the best time to visit.

"Neil…put down that bat…Jasmine…don't encourage him!" Sora ran about the house catching objects that Neil just happened to knock down with a bat, his current sport interest was baseball…something Matt had played long ago. Jasmine carried a baseball.

"I need to practice mom!" Neil objected as she held onto the bat. The sudden knock on the door made all three heads turn. It raced in their mind's eye that their father had returned…Sora felt relief that reinforcement had arrived. "Daddy's home!"

"Daddy…I'm not…" Tai saw the door nearly bust off its hinges as young Neil, Jasmine, and a smiling Sora stood there in greeting. However, as soon as they saw him, they frowned…all except Sora. Neil walked forward and Tai grinned. "Hey Neil…how you've-?"

"You are not daddy!" Neil swung his bat knocked the air out of Tai and sent him to his knees. He coughed a bit and watched as Neil stood before him puffing his cheeks out in anger.

"Neil…give me the bat…now!" Neil feared only his father…but reluctantly gave his bat to his mother. Jasmine clutched her leg giving Tai a confused look.

"Where Jason?" Her eyes looked to the left then the right; Tai smiled realizing he had someone on his mind.

"Jason took a trip to the Digital world," Tai said weakly, he rose to his feet still holding his stomach, "I came to ask your mommy for help."

"Jason…in twouble?" Jasmine seemed ready to cry, but Sora whispered something to her and the little girl smiled in delight then made it into the house.

"Tai…um…you shouldn't be here," Sora crossed her arms underneath her chest and sighed. She was having marital problems with Matt…and all because she wouldn't give in to his sexual needs. He was unpredictable at times…not to mention every time he got upset he fled to N.A.S.A.

"Listen Sora," Tai took a step forward and pleaded with her with his eyes, "I understand your feelings Sora…back in the hospital…I had many doubts. You see, I wish things had gone differently when we were kids in High School…even college. I was immature…Matt always acted mature and all…but he had no right going after you when you were fragile-."

"Oh…is that so?! Listen Tai Kamiya…I'm not just going to wait for an apology…I want to have fun…live a little…Matt was there for me when you weren't. And to make matters worse you go and marry the first girl you see. You too weren't even-."

"Listen to yourself Sora," Tai was nearly shouting now, it seemed like she was more in doubt then he was, "you were practically flirting with me while I was in the hospital bed…don't deny it. Are we now each other…sharing opposite yet close to the same view points?"

"Tai…I…" Sora stopped herself as she saw past Tai to where a blue car was beginning to pull up. "Oh no…Tai hide!" Tai tried to hide behind a bush; it seemed pointless since there were bees in there. After being stung…he'd rather not go down that road again. "Oh what the heck…come inside…but avoid Neil at all costs…and don't hide in the master bed room!"

"Yes dear," Tai moved past her and smiled at her before dashing around the wooden tile floor. He marveled at the wide space…but realized he was supposed to hide. His cell phone rang and as he answered he got an angry call:

"_Tai…what are you doing in there?! Matt has just pulled up and is coming your way…this is not what I meant-."_

"Kari…I'm a little busy at the moment," Tai shut the phone off then opened a closet and dove in behind some sports gears and winter jackets.

"Hey honey…how are the kids?" Matt kissed his wife on the cheek then walked past her into their home. "Boy…if N.A.S.A. gives me any more work…I'm not sure if I'll be making it here on the weekdays anymore," Matt said with exhaustion trailing his voice.

"It sounds like you're not the least bit worried how it would affect the kids…or me," Sora closed the door and didn't remove her hand. Her eyes were filling with tears, and her heart seemed to ache every time she tried to hold onto a decaying marriage.

"I'm sorry Sora…I truly am," he took off his jacket and opened the closet door; Tai was hiding behind a bunch of sports bags and his face behind a tennis racket. "I hear you visited Tai…so, how is my best friend?"

"He's doing fine," she said wiping away her tears before Matt closed the door, "the doctors think he'll be ready for release tomorrow."

"Good ole Tai…I wonder what he's fighting so hard for in order to maintain a quick healthy recovery," he began making his way to the kitchen where Neil rushed into his leg. His sentence stung Sora hard…in the closet it made Tai turn red.

_How dare that jerk say that…he never deserved Sora…he thought while in a cramped position, I'll make him eat those words…when I get out…and when the kids aren't present._

"Dad home…" Neil said with happiness in his voice. Matt was just as glad to see his son. He went wild when his father was off doing missions that endangered his life. Now he relaxed more and seemed to be…happy. Sora just seeing this…made her tears rain down harder. She went to the closet and stepped in and stood there.

"Hey Sora…want me to intervene?" His voice shocked her and she put her back to the door as she saw a face behind the tennis racket. "Sorry to spook you…and sorry for hiding in such an obvious place. But truth be told…Matt is being a jerk…again…"

"Tai…if he finds you…us…I'm so lonely," Sora kneeled down on the ground, cluttered belongings of the family around her. Tai placed the racket down and placed his hands on hers. "Tai…I miss you…us…everything that once was-."

"I do too," he said with a sweet smile, "years have gone by…the past is a thing that one always will try and recreate." He gave that some thought and a smile worked its way across his lips. "Come with me to the Digital world-."

"Tai…that would be reckless and immature," she said, though she couldn't hide the fact that a trip away would do her good. "Besides that…your son wouldn't want his father injuring himself again."

"Well…I want to be there more for Jason," he said, his voice taking on a fatherly tone, "he has no mother…it's just me, him, and a Digimon. I should've let him into the Digital world sooner…for that is the reason he is there now. To prove to me he is ready…that or he is screaming for attention."

"Tai you've grown up," Sora said with a light giggle. Tai himself was smiling, yet he stopped and Sora wondered why. Then it became clear as he got that look in his eyes…the same one when…oh no. "Tai…it's a little too soon for that again-."

"C'mon Sora…these feelings that are felt between us…they are ones that have been there forever. A love like ours isn't to be thrown aside because of some danger out of the closet…what happens here…will stay here."

"Tai…stop talking and kiss me." Sora grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, as their lips brushed against each other the sound of a door opening was heard. As Tai looked over her shoulder he saw an amused Matt with son Neil in arms.

"So Tai…long time no see," Matt propped his son up higher and then focused his gaze on Sora. "I know we've been hitting some rough spots lately, but I'm sure it is nothing a few family sessions can't help fix, what do you say?"

"I say you should lay off on the crap and treat her right!" Tai rose from the ground and Neil frowned in his father's arms. Sora wore a look that was both loving and disapproving, while Matt seemed to think of it as a mosquito.

"Tai…I have managed to do something you never could," he set Neil down and formed fists with his hand. "I have made Sora have a stable life, a loving family, and riches you would've never been able to see. When she was crippled from your rejection I was there to pick her up. I am not afraid of commitment, by the way…how went that marriage of yours?"

"Matt…Tai…that is enough. You both have your opinions about what is best for me…but you really don't know me as you wish to think Matt. You think I wanted riches…that wasn't it. When you were a struggling musician I stood by you…not because of what you would become…but our supposed love. Yes Tai…it was love…you had no right to do that to me…to play with my emotions and not even stay for the entire life. What is love to you guys? Just a word that can be passed between two people with no meaning? I'm not sure I can handle this right now." As Sora stood she briefly looked at Tai before racing to the bedroom.

"Sora…wait!" As Tai stood up and followed her he felt the hand of Matt hard against his chest. "Let me go Matt…she needs me-."

"What you need right now Kamiya is a hard lesson learnt with my fist in your face. You come into my house, play with my wife's fragile emotions, and then expect to leave like a fairytale. But let me tell you," he let his eyes lock with Tai's and his other hand became a fist, "here's my tip to you!" Matt drove his fist hard into Tai's face and watched him back peddle onto the floor.

"Yeah you beat the crap out of him daddy!" Neil bounced up and down and looked at his father with deep love. Jasmine was horrified as she saw Tai rise with a swollen eye.

"Matt…you may have accomplished many things that I haven't," he said with a hoarse voice, "but at least I know what Sora wants. She needs attention…the only thing your mind can grasp is the attention of a woman who has no thoughts…only what connects through the body. What happened to the Matt I knew in High School?"

"Those days are long gone," Matt took off his jacket and threw it over to Neil where it fell on his head. "I don't need to attend classes regularly now, I don't need to watch you and Sora together as a couple, and I don't even need to play that darn music anymore. Truth be told…what once was…is no more."

"I don't need to hold back any longer Matt," Tai grinned and with his own fist raised he smacked Matt across the cheek sending him spinning to the floor. As he raced towards him he felt the hard heel of Matt's shoe connect with his stomach. "Sora loves me…and I love her. Your marriage just like mine was built on a bomb…one that would eventually explode…and in the center…was the truth."

"The truth is…you're not wanted here any more!" Matt walked over to Tai and kicked Tai in the face. Blood flew in two directions as Tai fell onto his back, but that wasn't the worst of it. As Matt picked up Tai…he walked to the open door and with Tai held over his head…he was prepared to throw him down the stairs. The sound of rushing footsteps was heard and then Matt saw two arms wrap around his torso.

"Matt…let him go! He just came back from the hospital…think about what you're going to do." Tears were pouring down her face and by the threshold was Jasmine and Neil, both uncertain what to do. Then a sudden squawk was heard, or more like a chirp and then Biyomon opened her beak and bit Matt's ankle. Matt cursed and dropped Tai who went rolling down the stairs.

"Tai…hold on!" Kari opened the car door, a silent witness until now. Her hair was about her face as she raced up the stairs, stopping what would've been broken bones and cuts across the face. "Matt…do you realize the outcomes of your actions?"

"The outcomes…getting rid of something that doesn't belong in this area," as he turned around he saw the faces of his kids…and suddenly reality kicked in. The outcome…his children were there to see him fall. Sora was racing past him and together she and Kari got Tai into a sitting position. "Sora I'm…"

"Matt…this marriage has been not stable for several years," she said this through tears, "you've been so committed to your work…you haven't even seen me at all…except those times you want pleasure. I am not just a tool to be played with, I gave birth to our kids…and there they stand…seeing you for who you really are."

"See Matt…what I said had some truth," Tai had accepted his sister's and friend help and as he turned to face Matt his face had bruises and his nose was crooked, the worst case scenario said broken. "Listen Matt…I'm heading to the Digital world to rescue my son…you're more then welcome to come-."

"Tai I put that part of my life behind me…" Matt walked over to his son and ruffled his hair, Neil was more then happy to hug his leg. Yet as he tried to reach Jasmine she ran past him and to where her mother stood. "I see how it is-."

"C'mon Tai…we got some heavy traffic to fight if we're going to go," Kari being the voice of reason led Tai eventually to the car. Sora opened the door for him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jasmine rushed in with him and with that settled they left.

* * *

Seadramon dove into the cold depths of the water and fought off several smaller Digimon until it reached its master. Huge yellow like eyes stared at him and Seadramon halted before him. "Master…the DigiDestined have revived the destroyed Gomamon-."

"All according to plan Seadramon," the monster said wisely, "with the rise of Gomamon…my power rises. It is time I make my move into this world once and for all…and eradicate the very existence of those foul and annoying DigiDestined. Make haste and round up everyone under the dark power…tonight it begins."

"Master…is it wise to move so soon?" Seadramon swam to the end of the lake and then swam back…it was then he noticed the bulkiness of his master coming forth with menace and fury.

"For too long have I watched my very home be filled with their kind…thinking they can make everything better. If you won't do my bidding…you shall see my full power…here and now!!"

"Ah…point taken. Let me humble your very presence with a dark army by nightfall…will that spare my life?"

"Yes…now go and meet me in the dark forest when your task is accomplished," the dark Digimon crept back into its cave leaving Seadramon alone. With a growl he set off to gather the dark Digimon.

* * *

Izzy was in the park working on his lab top when he noticed strange abnormalities in the Digital world. He frowned at that, mainly because he thought the abnormality would've been long gone by now. His daughter was still in there with Joe's kid along with Tai's son. This worried him a lot; as his fingers flew across the keyboard he got more negative results. "This is terrible at this rate the Digital World will implode and all data will go with it. Ugh…this is my entire fault."

"Izzy…open the gate we have to get in now!" Izzy lifted his head and saw the figures of Tai, Sora, Kari, and Jasmine racing towards him. Izzy for once couldn't say he was glad to see them.

"I wish I could Tai…but events are already spiraling out of proportion," he said turning the lab top to face them, "in a matter of hours the data in the Digital world will reach an all out imbalance…the purple trees you noticed were viruses. Whoever is behind this must've had this set up for years."

"My son is in there Izzy…I can't abandon him now when he needs me the most," Tai held his fists to his side and was fighting his tears. Sora stood beside him and let her hand break through his fist and laced her fingers within his.

"Izzy…we have to call all the DigiDestined here now," Sora's face shined bright with hope and Kari added her voice in as well-.

"Old and young must unite once again to sever the link this evil Digital monster has on the world," Kari's eyes sparkled with determination and Jasmine jumped up and down ready to do what must be done.

"Alright…we all have cell phones…let's put them to use!" So the great cell phone call began, as Izzy called people he just noticed Tai's face. "Hey Tai…did the hospital do that to you?"

"Very funny Izzy," Tai mumbled as he called Davis. The phone rang for a bit and Tai wondered how the second leader could sleep in this late.

"_Hello…how did you get this number?" Davis sat up in bed and then fell back down again. His thoughts were still on Kari…her leaving him wanting more…wasn't that his part?_

"Relax Davis it's me Tai," he smiled as he heard the jumpiness in his voice, Davis must've been off from a hard day at the noodle business. "Listen a bunch of us are at the park and we're going into the Digital World, what do you say?"

"_I don't know Tai…it's a little too soon for a reunion isn't it?" Davis laid on his stomach and tried to wipe some of the sleep from his eye. His son was in the living room playing one of his video games._

"It's not a reunion Davis…my son, Joe's son, and Izzy's daughter are still in the Digital world. Our plan is to bring the old gang back together and enter to destroy whatever is holding them there. So get off your lazy ass and head over here now!"

"_Oh…why didn't you say so in the first place? I'll round up my son…and two Veemons and we'll meet you there. And for your information I was not on my ass!"_

Tai glared at the cell phone and Kari looked at him curiously. "I sware that Davis gets on my worst side!" At the mention of his name Kari blushed and to hide it she called the one person she hadn't talked to in quite some time:

"Hi T.K. it's me Kari," she waited for an answering machine; after all, it'd be easier that way. But to her surprise he picked up:

_"Kari…it's not another reunion is it?" T.K. was sitting in his velvet like chair in his study with a half written book in his lap. His son was reading a book on the floor with his Patamon looking over his shoulder._

"No…it's actually more serious," Kari remembered that dance they had attended so long ago…the tension between the two. What could've been…had long ago passed. At least with Davis…there was nothing to hide.

_"More serious then a reunion…hard to believe…but if you say so," he set his pencil down and then got up and proceeded to the computer, "so…what situation in the Digital world has escalated to where we're needed once again?"_

"W-What…how did you know that?" Kari was caught off guard, but she should've suspected T.K. wasn't blind about what was happening.

_"Well, when Karen and Jason paid me a visit they talked about the loss of a Digimon, now…when was the last time that happened? Fact is…whatever is recruiting the evil within…can only mean that danger has arose once again. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Thank you T.K.," Kari turned off her cell phone and held her heart, at least she managed to save what friendship they had…at least for this moment. He was still a little mad at her…and she to him. Other phone calls were made to Yolei and Ken, Cody, Joe, and finally Matt. But apparently Matt had left with Neil to N.A.S.A.

"Everyone should be here soon…once here I'll fill them in on our current status," Izzy was glad all his friends were coming…he knew that the evil Digimon would be more then one man could handle. Yet something felt wrong-.

"Sora…there is something I want to tell you," Tail pulled Sora along with him to a tree, the very same tree they had went on their first date to. As he looked into her eyes a sudden disbalance sent them off their feet and onto the grass. A huge purple shockwave enveloped the park and all of Japan. And then Izzy's frantic voice came to them:

"Ah guys…I think we have a problem," sure enough as he said that there was a loud roar and the sight of a giant black foot came out and came crashing down on Izzy.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. With that all in order, I can work on the next chapter. I thank those who have reviewed with good intent, see you next time…and keep those reviews coming, this is by far one of my more popular stories.


	9. Chapter 9 Defeat is accountable

Authors note: Wow, such a bone crushing teaser at the end, now after a long break I am back, did you miss me? No need to answer, question is, did you miss the action the story unfolded in each chapter? If so…here we go again. Also a warning, things are about to get worse, a lot worse, the things to look out for are. runs off

Ch.9: Defeat is accountable

Izzy Izumi had lived a life of technological wonders far past his own time, had married, had a wonderful daughter, and had a job most were skeptical about. Yet Izzy kept proving time and again that there was a world far more advanced then theirs, a world of truly wondrous growth, a world with no weapons capable of obliterating man kind. Izzy was glad his daughter had taken a liking to his job and weird hours, then again, Karen had always loved adventure, and if meant a little past her bedtime outdoors, she was fine. Izzy had been destined to visit camp the same year as Tai and the others had been destined to be bound by his Digimon Tentamon as they helped save their world…and that of their own.

Izzy hadn't had time to date; his grade was always 4.0, nothing above or below, though he questioned why they hadn't had anything higher. Izzy was shy, though get him started on computer programming and he was a wiz. Izzy had met his wife at a technological convention for the gifted, she was actually a rocket scientist, the two were different, but bound by science. Izzy and she had a child named Karen; all was great, though their jobs kept them from seeing each other. Izzy thought of his baby girl as the huge black foot came crashing down on him.

"Izzy!!" Kari yelled as she saw the black monstrous thing come shaking its huge head out through the portal. Its red eyes were gleaming with pride at having accomplished such a feat.

"The Digidestined…I thought there would be more of you," it said with a mocking tone. 'If this is the best you have to offer, I must say, I'd rather wait it out. Then again, I am the villain, time to clear the time of your very existence."

"There are more of us then you think scum," Cody got out of his car and hurried over to Kari's side. Following Cody was his daughter Emily, close behind was Joe nearly tripping over his own feet. T.K. and his son Paul were walking with no rush, but the urgency in their eyes told them they were here to fight, not fight with idle words. Each Digimon partner took a pose, ready to Digivolve at a moment's notice.

"We came as fast as we could," Yolei said as she caught up with T.K. Trailing behind her were her daughter and one son. Ken held one of their sons, seeing how he was just an infant.

"We couldn't find a babysitter," Ken shifted the weight of their son in his arms, "I guess it won't hurt for him to get some field experience." Ken got a look from Yolei and fell silent. The huge dark mass of energy, no, it was a creature; the only thing that looked to carry energy was its eyes. Kari was crying and Cody was there to hold her. They had just lost Izzy and this thing looked to be in its Mega level.

"You call me scum? Ha, scum is such a low word for me. I am a strong beast, a Digimon that is your worst nightmare. I squashed one of your own, and even now, a army of mine is tracking down 3 of your own. Do you have any haughty remarks to say now?"

"I'd have a word, but I'm a parent, and whatever is said to evil is held back," Davis Montomiya was walking along the clearing with two Veemon trailing behind him, two Gatumon, and two boys; each glaring at the other. "You do realize that we beat your butt before, and intend to do just the same here and now?"

"Ah yes, it has become apparent to my mind's eye before I even activated your portal. The evil before was beaten by light, oh apparently all evil should be defective by lights beam, that it should crumble and be smite by it. I do not fear the light, and before I even go further, I must deprive you of something dear to you." The huge monster lifted its huge claw and suddenly all the Digivices were ripped off their chains or taken from pockets and taken to the air.

"You're afraid," Tai was holding Sora's hand as they came out, "evil is all alike. You fear we'll beat you that is why you have us without our Digimon's power. You're wrong though, you think that by stripping us here, you'll avert a major war from happening, look behind us. Look at the world in a more wide perspective, we are united, destined, we are more then you can possibly take. You kill one of my friends…I'll kill you myself!"

"I will too," Sora chimed in, "Izzy was part of the original group, he was a major asset in our defeating evil, and without him we would've been lost in the Digital world. For that I am willing to sacrifice myself here and now…beside my friends and daughter."

"Yeah…what mommy said," Jasmine said. Though in all honesty, she just wanted to see that Jason came out of there alive, and to a place worth coming back to.

"You see," T.K. chimed in, his blond locks of hair falling before his blue eyes, his face looking like it had taken on more years then he had first had. "We're the Digidestined, with or without our devices, we still fight on. Evil is inherent, it is a shadow of good, a mirror that can be shattered. My story might end here, but theirs will not."

"My father speaks the truth," Paul let go of his father's arm and moved his hand through his hair, "evil serves no purpose but to be defeated, again and again, so says history. Life is a journey that can be only taken once, I will gladly stand here to make sure those that live beyond this valley…have their journey."

"I too agree with all these…thoughts," Joe said, "Izzy was the smartest of us, now I'm the one that has to carry that burden. I can't stand being the smartest, too much pressure. I'd gladly give my life so my son can live in a world that knows peace that knows love that knows…understanding. Above all else…let the smarter generation live on, I'll die here and now…a Digidestined."

"Hi guys am I late?" A fancy limo pulled up and out came a girl with pink hair and a voice that would think to belong to a Princess, but in fact it was Mimi, original Digidestined. Her soft colored eyes took in the situation, her voice growing quiet. "Is this another reunion?"

"Mimi…" Tai took her hand and pulled her gently to the front with the rest of them. Averting his own eyes he instead just waved his hand at the only thing left of their friend. Shattered bits of computer lay about and a Digivice that once belong to him was laying a foot from them. Mimi let out a horrified scream and fell to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry I made fun of you for talking all geeky, please come back Izzy…I…" Mimi choked and felt the tears slowly fall down her cheeks. The black creature let out a chortle at the display of affection these humans displayed over the fallen one.

"He was nothing more then computer hardware," it said, its red eyes just mere slits as it took in its foes. "You have lost your main source of intel, you are as they say, check mated."

"You think your words will hurt us?!" Tai took a step forward and slipped out of Sora's hold, Jasmine let out a half sob. "Izzy was more then the brains of our group, he was our friend, our friend…for life. Even in death friendship lives on, I'd happily give up my life now to prove it to you." Tai took another step forward and spread his arms out.

"A sacrifice…one to make up for the meaningless loss of your friend, I like it. Very well human, you shall get…your just reward." The huge foot was slowly rising up and Tai closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. Sora was blinded by rage and guilt over what was happening. Tai…the man she loved was going to die…she couldn't live with herself if that happened.

"Tai…no!" Sora crossed the field and shoved Tai aside just as the foot came down and ended her. Tai got up on his knees and looked over at where he had stood…where Sora had stood…in his place?

"Sora…why did you…?" Tai crawled over to where the foot lay, planted on the spot where his love had stood. Blinded by his tears he rose up and began to pound into its leg. "You bastard…you killed her…I was the one to kill…you should've killed me…"

"All in good time," it stated simply, "I must now place my plans elsewhere, to your city I believe. Move aside so I can eradicate its existence, that way.., Digimon will rule without your interference…anymore." Walking purposefully forward its huge body shook, like a giant bearing a club. The Digidestined had lost two of its own now, their Digivices were inoperative, and the leader…was crippled.

"Tai…are you alright?" Kari kneeled beside her brother and held his shoulders as she looked into his red rimmed eyes. T.K. was right beside her along with Davis, the two men hadn't seen each other since the reunion, and now as they looked at each other, little was said. No one could say anything; even Mimi had stopped crying and was picking up Izzy's device.

"Of course not," Tai laughed, "I just had my good friend and love crushed before my very eyes…and I let it happen. My son is locked away in that damn portal where he is facing danger near as impossible as out here. My Digimon is in there as well, so I'm useless out here. What is worse…is…I let it get too far, I should've stopped the wedding."

"Tai…we all have regrets," Kari looked at Davis and then at T.K.; both of whom were hanging on her every word. "My point is you can't let the little things get you down, you must be stronger, no…you are stronger, but won't recognize it within. We need you now big brother; we need you to lead us now more than ever. Joe?"

"She is right Tai," Joe went to his friend's side and looked at the portal as it was slowly closing. "My son is in there just as much as yours, if there is something worth fighting for; wouldn't it be to see them live freely without fear in this world? Heck, I always feared germs, the Digital world, and my father's casserole, all of them I've managed to pass by, you going to forget our defiant speech now?"

"Whatever we do, it'd better be quick," Cody pointed out, "that thing is near the city limits." Cody felt his daughter cling to him and he smiled down at her. "Don't worry; we have a plan, right?"

"Y-Yeah…we do," Tai rose up and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "I'm not going to back down now. Here is what we're going to do, we'll get him so annoyed, and he'll have to finish us off here and now. Yolei, Ken, Joe, you are the smartest minds we have here, work with what you can from Izzy's computer, I know it is a lot to ask, but great minds think alike. Mimi, T.K., Cody, I want you to get us some flash lights…lots and lots of flashlights. Davis, Kari, and I will distract this thing. And why do you ask…because we're the most annoying."

"Hey I am not annoying," Davis stated, to which Kari ruffled up his hair with a giggle. Tai rolled his eyes and looked at all the young kids. Now came the most difficult decision to make.

"I hate to ask this, but all people on this field not old enough to drive, please step up to the line and hold your hats." When the parents realized what he was asking they clinged to their kids, their eyes staring at him like he lost it.

"Tai, I appreciate you being leader, but don't ask this of us. One of my babies is still…a baby. I can't part with him, please reconsider," Yolei said looking back at Ken holding their baby.

"Ok, an exception to the baby, anyone else has to go. My son, Izzy's daughter, and Joe's son need reinforcement. They are the future; they are the ones that can save both worlds. Without our Digimon, what chance do we have out here?"

"I…I guess we let them go," Davis looked down at his son Ben and ruffled up his hair lovingly. "Gang, we're getting to old for this stuff, we're the mentors, and we're not the Digidestined we once were. We have to grow up, and yeah I know it is out of character for me to say this wise stuff, but…I think I'm ready for the next step."

"Davis…you should work on noodles more often," T.K. commented and everyone laughed, it wasn't a good laugh, more along the lines of nervousness mixed with fear. Each parent kneeled down beside their kids, knowing it may be some time before they see them again. "Well Paul…you make sure you look out for Ben, he is both a hot head and pompous thinker."

"I will father, and with Patamon beside me, it'll make things a whole lot easier." Paul held out his arms as his Digimon partner flew into them, his eyes watery from being such a big part in this family.

"Marie, John, I want you two to take care of each other," Yolei instructed her daughter and son, each who was hanging on her every word. "I also want you to do your best, don't let the opposition get the best of you, understand?"

"Yeah mom, we get it," Marie said with a smile, "don't worry, the squirt is in good hands." John made a face and Yolei pulled both into a tight embrace.

"Now Yolei…we shouldn't choke our kids before they go on their big adventure," Ken reminded her with a laugh. Yolei pulled away reluctantly and ran to Ken and he held her with his one arm, their son in his arms waved at the retreating figures.

"When you get in there Emily, observe your surroundings, analyze the situation, and be constantly aware that you aren't in a world where safety is permitted. Know that I love you, and I'll be waiting for you when you come back." Cody rubbed his daughter's shoulders and opened his arms when she hugged him tight.

"Don't worry dad, I intend on coming back and taking over your practice some day." Emily kissed her father's cheek before following the rest of the kids to the portal, by now, it was getting to that point where anyone higher would be crawling on their knees. Mimi's son was at home, and she wanted him to be, she couldn't bear to see her baby going off to fight a war.

Davis looked over at T.K. and his boy, then at his own. I should probably go talk to him, when things are over, I just might, Kari would want me to. His son had huge eyes as he looked at the portal and the other kids. "Look Ben, I don't know if Tai has done this with his son, but I have something I know you'll need in the Digital world." Davis reached into his pockets and handed a set of goggles to his son. Ben looked bewildered and Davis chuckled. "The others will need you to lead you, find the other three, save the Digital world from within, I love you son."

"Don't get too emotional dad," Ben said as he adjusted the goggles over his brown hair, "I'm going to come back, and so is everyone else."

"Good luck son," Davis watched his son go off to join the others, he was laughing and joking, showing off the goggles. Davis looked over at Kari, she being the last to bid her son good luck.

'Honey, I, ah, promise to keep away from anything too dangerous now, oh and make sure that you don't follow any uneven path, could lead you to trouble-."

"Mom, we have Digimon for a reason," Daniel said, much like Paul, his Digimon bounded into his arms. Gatomon licked his face and he grinned. Kari hugged her son close to her and he laughed nervously. "Mom…I need air…"

"Oh right, my mom always did this to me when going out to play," Kari let go of her son, teary eyed as she watched him join his fellow team mates. As each waved at them, she almost bawled. The portal swallowed them up and all of them were left standing, waiting for them to be returned.

* * *

Jason, Karen, Jim were lost in the Digital world. Their Digital devices could gain them no exit, nor could a simple yell. After several hours of trying the trio settled onto the grassy floor and kept chatter to a minimum. Jim was holding onto his Bukamon and staring intently into the fire started by Karen's Kabuterimon. Jason held his hand in front of the flames and watching warily for any signs of intrusion. "You're awfully quiet Karen, something on your mind?"

"Huh…oh…just wondering why the Digital gate isn't responding," Karen mused, her hand moving through her dirty hair, "we should've been out of here by now. It just frustrates me, I mean, no kid our age should live in this place day and night."

"We're liable to contract a disease soon," Jim spoke up, he hadn't spoken in several hours, his eyes scanning the wide slack jawed look of his friends. "That's what my father would say."

"Yeah, he would," Jason repeated, "my father would be thinking irrationally and rushing head first into the thicket, that or getting into a fight." Jason sat back and smiled, almost picturing his father at his age, or close to it.

"My father would be at his lab top," Karen closed her eyes; everything around her revolved into images of their two story house. "He often told me of his days in the Digital world, how he would be helping the team out with his knowledge. I'd always laugh when he told me about your two fathers, that and the rest of the team."

"Yeah…it seemed a missed summer camp made them closer," Jason sighed and heard a rustle in the brush. "Hold up…we got trouble, Jim…get your Digivice out." Jason rose in a quick motion and his Agumon stood beside him. Jim held out a shaky hand and a bright blue light enveloped his Digimon making him Gomamon. Karen sat there as Kabuterimon growled.

"Digidestined…come out to play!" RedVegiemon came bouncing of the brush and each one seemed primed for battle. "Oho, so it appears we have three, makes me ashamed we outnumber you then."

"Your numbers don't scare us!" Jason smiled as he looked at the number, they had eight in their rank, while right now, three Digimon on the good side, nothing they couldn't handle. Karen pulled him back roughly and he heard the RedVegimon laugh at him. "Karen…I'm losing my imposing figure," he began, then he saw her eyes, they were frightened.

"Jason…those are champion Digimon. At the moment my Digimon is the only one capable of taking on this threat. I suggest you leave this fight to be, clear you and Jim out of here…find another exit-."

"Whoa Karen…it is too early in the game to sacrifice yourself now," Jason held his head and wondered how he could say this without sounding mushy. "Listen…those things are plants correct? Agumon has his pepper breath attack, your Digimon has its electro shocker, that should push them back, right?"

"Y-Yeah…I guess, but even if we push them back, where will we go to?' Karen felt stressed; it was hard trying to act mature, be a leader, when he kept fighting her all the way.

"Huddle time is over," the lead RedVegiemon challenged them, "we have orders from Seadramon that you are to be taken captive, lucky you. Come quietly now…or we just might have to play rough."

"Rough huh…second wave come out to play," Jason made a motion with his hand and Greymon and Gomamon came tearing from behind. Karen felt her jaw drop open and Jim was relieved. "I'm just full of surprises."

"Wait…how…I thought you sent them off?' Karen rubbed her eyes, but sure enough, there they stood, Tai's Greymon crunched its clawed knuckles into its other fist while Joe's Gomamon was staring in a threatening manner.

"I told them to watch our back, of course you were catching your beauty sleep then. Now, you guys still want to fight us, take us to this Seadramon?"

"So what…you have two champions, I say, your dead meat!" The RedVegiemon waved its spiked hands forward and four of the eight raced along the field. "Spike punch!" Jim saw the attack and rolled out of the way, Gomamon was hit along the head and lay motionless on the ground.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon dodged under the punches and scooped up Gomamon in his arms. Running forward he shot off another attack taking a RedVegiemon in the arm and thus taking it out of the battle as the flames burst along its body. The whole matter with Jim was still on the table. Greymon sweeped several RedVegiemon into the air with its giant striped tail and shot off a nova blast tearing the three Digimon into a white date like oblivion. Jim climbed onto his back and held on tightly.

"We could let you guys live," Jason looked down at his fist as if checking for lint, when there was none, he simply smiled smugly. "You haven't even witness the full power of Kabuterimon, so, what are the terms of your…surrender?"

"Urgh…that mouth of yours is trouble brat," the lead RedVegimon spouted, "true what you see is what you get, but, do you also know the saying, seeing is believing? Well take a look and believe this." The trees parted in one fell swoop and in its place stood several Orgemon, each primed for battle with a spiked skull club.

"Jason…forget them…we have to leave," Karen held his shoulder and noticed Kabuterimon taking a step past her. This wasn't good, she thought, this battle was a trap from the start, our exit is fading, if he can't see to reason…we might as well go in offering our surrender.

"Evil…they rely on size so much," Jason noticed Jim holding onto his Gomamon; the little guy seemed ready for a fight. Agumon had set Gomamon down and was having smoke come out of his nostrils. This would indeed be a losing battle, but, he didn't see running away as an option. "Good…we rely on strength within, our determination to take on the odds and be triumphant, and why is that…because they know we'll be standing at the end. This Seadramon had taken Jim's Digimon…this is our time to shine, charge!"

Jason led the way through the distance blocking them from impossible odds. Greymon stomped across the field and roared in challenge. Kabuterimon took to the sky with a frightened Karen, on the ground Jim was on Greymon's back and Gomamon was on his head. "Gomamon…I don't want to lose you again," he said into the neck of Greymon.

"You won't…your reliable…and so am I. Sure the current leader is a bit out of his mind, but, this time…there will be no tears shed." Jim saw the green Orgemon take up the rear of the last RedVegiemon, their slow strides made the ground buckle and his teeth clatter. Jason and his Agumon were side by side, heart to heart, it was almost certain it'd be a repeat of the last fight.

"Ogremon…attack!" The RedVegiemon leader broke to the right and the others to the left, this left the gate open for the Ogremon. There were four of them as well. Each one held up one hand and their attacks were glowing…no…it seemed…

"Evasive maneuvers," Karen shouted, "that isn't a warning, they intend to blast us down on the stop. Jason…stop…halt…"

"For once…I agree," Jason was about to have everyone move, but the attack was already heading at them. Greymon was fit full on and Jim was sent from his back onto the ground. Kabuterimon spun in the air with Karen holding on for dear life.

"This is their pummel whack attack," Karen pressed her face into Kaubterimon's back as a wave of dark energy shot to their left. "There is no way we can get close to them, unless…Kabuterimon…do your stuff."

"Oh right, time to fry some ogremon on the grill!" Kabuterimon lifted its head up and then charged his horn. The Ogremon looked at each other in fear as the bug charged into their midst with a beetle horn attack. Kabuterimon thrashed into one and sent it to the ground snapping its arm. As Kabuterimon maneuvered in a close circler to take on the other three he was caught off guard.

"Bone cudgel," the Ogremon smacked Kabuterimon over the head and the Digimon went down hard. Karen let out a scream as she fell down as well. Several clubs were held above her head and one came down on her causing a small grunt to escape. Jason was in the vicinity soon enough and shielded her body from the next blow. As she opened her eyes she saw him smiling weakly at her. "Jason…why..?"

"You know, I was the one supposed to be in this spot, misery likes company doesn't it?" The club came down on his back and he winced, Karen held onto him and stroked his cheek. "Why are you so difficult?"

"I was raised to take things differently then you," Karen laughed, her eyes softened as she leaned up and nuzzled her face into his, "you wouldn't be here if you didn't like that."

"Before my back caves in…you are right…sort of," Jason was waiting for the next attack when his Digivice went off. Both he and Karen were at a loss for words as Agumon began to Digivolve.

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon took in the situation, he tried his best as Agumon to tackle the offense, but was shoved aside. During Jason's sacrifice and courage of taking on odds far unbeatable then most, he finally felt the power to Digivolve. Now as Greymon he held up a open clawed fist to take in the attack with a club and head butted the Ogremon then turned on the other two. "Want to pick on someone your own size, but smarter then you? Nova blast!" Greymon shot off a fiery ball and smacked one Ogremon in the face, it only seemed to irritate him as he began to charge into him. The other Greymon had recovered and took to the battle tackling the Ogremon from the side.

"I think they got this handled," Jason got up and bent down to offer Karen his hand. Ok so I like her, I'm guilty as charged, he thought as he looked down at her. She was different from Jasmine, who was into shiny things and wacking him in the head with a tennis racket in amusement.

Karen smiled, blushed as she accepted the offer up and collapsed into his arms. Pulling back just a bit she moved a finger absently through his hair. "Yeah they do, um, should we find Jim?"

"Yeah…in a second," Jason leaned forward and kissed Karen slowly on the lips. She was a bit caught off guard, but she soon had her arms around his neck and he found himself surprised by how much she had wanted this as well. Jason tapped her shoulder for some air and rubbed her back. "Wow…you're a great kisser," he said.

"Not bad yourself Kamiya," Karen teased as she kissed his nose and headed off to join Jim. Jim by now was seated with two Gomamon, the battle with the Gremon and Ogremon was becoming intense, yet even with two champions, the Ogremon were gaining an edge. "Jim…you ok?"

"Yeah, no need to ask that of you two huh?" Jim saw Karen blush and as Jason caught up to the two he moved his hand through his hair. "Guys…where did the RedVegiemon head off to?"

"Good question, you'd think they would've…" Jason was startled as he felt huge winding arms wrap around him and he was sent to the ground on his knees. The tight binding hurt his back and he was already beaten by Ogremon, what now? Opening his eyes he noticed the RedVegiemon had returned…and Karen and Jim, not to mention the two Gomamon had been secured in a tight wrap. "Me and my big mouth!"

"The tide has turned Digidestined! The Ogremon did a fine job distracting your brutes, now all we need to do is take you to Seadramon…he will deal with you as he sees fit then, for now, we aren't allowed to pluck one hair off your hairy heads."

"Let me go…I will not go to him," Jim struggled against his captor and felt the spikes prick his skin. "I thought you weren't allowed to harm our heads, as in, no mark or scratch that wasn't there before?'

"We get bored easily," the leader cackled, "now time to move out. Say goodbye to your bodyguards, who knows when you'll be in this part again." Being pulled away Jason tried to yell out to Greymon, but he was being beaten and had to use all his reserve energy to hold off another attack from the side. Looking over at Karen he watched her slip and wake up from unconsciousness.

"Hold on Karen," he told her, "insult me, pick on my character, just don't fall asleep." Jason watched her smile weakly and felt anger build up in him. He should've listened to her, as the forest grew darker; he feared they were heading for worst times.

* * *

Tai led Davis and his younger sister across the field as they finally found the huge Digimon. It was on the city limits sign, or what once was, its red eyes were scanning, searching, whatever it wanted to call it. Tai held his knees and looked around them for anything to distract him. "Davis, do you have any ipod on you or mp3?"

"No, my Veemon happened to snap the chord one night while trying to cut the vegetables for dinner." Davis looked at the huge Digimon and felt hate boil in him, it had killed Izzy, it had killed Sora, if that thing got in the city…how would they live with themselves?

"I have a ipod on me," Kari chimed in, "when class is over I like nothing better than to chill and wash my troubles away. I think I got the perfect song," she scrolled through her playlist and once the right song was highlighted, she played it up loud:

"_Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!_

_Champions of the Digital world-_

"Whoa Kari…who wrote that?" Tai was left open mouthed after hearing the first of the lyrics. Clearly this caught the monster's attention, for its attention was now diverted, at least the city was safe…for whatever time they bought.

"Some guy named Paul Gordon, after we saved the Digital world, he dedicated this song to everyone there. Nice guy, haven't really met him." Kari began to back away as the creature stomped towards them. "So brave leader, got any plans?"

"Egg him on…get him to come forward…that is about it," Tai laughed nervously as he caught the glares of Davis and Kari. "Oh like you two could've came up with anything better."

"Digidestined," it drowned out any further argument of the subject, "you are wasting my time, leave now and hinder my patience no longer. I have killed your friends, isn't it enough that you have no force strong enough to stop me?"

"Hey, we just wanted to talk. Look, sure I seemed upset over the loss of my best friend and that of my ex-girlfriend, but c'mon, you're the bad guy, why should I get upset over such losses?" Davis frowned and Kari was about to beat some sense into Tai, but he kept moving forward.

"You speak wisely, yes, forget them, they were mere nothings to you anyway. Now if that is all, and you are quite content with my work, then you will truly appreciate the work of art I am to lay your city in." The huge Digimon began to turn and felt a small projectile hit his leg. It was merely a pinch to him, but enough so that as he turned he demanded an answer, or the culprit step forward.

"If you had let me continue," Tai challenged, "then I would've added, that the reason why I should get upset is because they were my allies, they were there for me in the difficult and fun times, they were my friends!" Tai shouted all this, tears streaming out of his eyes and the creature held little amusement, there was no certainty what steps he would take.

"Very well…clearly you are hurt by this loss, so I shall take away that pain for you now." Lifting its huge black foot it looked over at the other two, both frozen to their spot, they made no sudden movements.

"Tai…no…we need you! Come back, we can solve this together, we can find another solution, please don't leave me!" Kari was choking on her tears and Davis felt his own tears coming out. This wasn't happening, there had to be another way, there must be another way.

"Kari…you know, I always loved you as a sister. You were pain, but you were fun to have around. You were always my light when things went bad, every soccer loss, every birthday wish, I'll always be with you. Davis, my friend, you treat Kari right now, she will need you the most now…when I'm gone. The others will need your help now, seek your leadership. When the others come back with the flashlights, and the other others have constructed that computer, remember…the light is within…good…bye."

"Tai…no!" Kari raced forward just as the foot came down on him. A smile was on his lips and his hands were spread out. As the giant foot finished its job there as a cold silence, the leader of the team was dead…Kari's brother was gone. Kari sat there for the longest time, even after the monster had left to do its work. A gentle downpour of rain cascaded down her soft brown hair, her eyes staring ahead. Davis had held her for as long as possible, the Digimon keeping watch for the others to return. "Why did you leave me?"

"Kari…he thought he was doing us a right," Davis said in a soft voice, "he probably meant to go through with his sacrifice before, had Sora not intervened. Nothing will change if we don't carry out his plans, Kari I love you, in order for us to stop this monster, we have to be strong, make the losses of our teams far more then nothing."

"H-He was m-my brother," Kari looked up at him and her tears were mixed with the rain, "I didn't even tell him I loved him back, he was my brother Davis!"

"Hey guys we're back," Ken waved to the team as he carried a brand new computer, just then flashlights were signaling in the air that the others had returned. Ken had a hood over his son's head and looked up in disapproaval. "Weather broadcast didn't say anything about rain," he mused.

"Right now I'd prefer my study over this," T.K. blew up with his mouth to get the bangs from his eyes.

"My head hurts," Joe complained as he spun around and tried to keep his balance. His glasses were slipping off his nose and he had to constantly readjust them. "Kari…what is wrong?"

"Yeah Kari…looks like…oh no…" Mimi was the first to notice Tai not around that Davis wouldn't meet her eyes, and that Kari was downcast. "He didn't…he wouldn't…"

"I guess the weather is fitting then," Yolei pointed out, "not only have we sent our kids into a world where danger is growing, but, we just lost three of our own out here! Ken, we are so not sending him into the Digital world at all, we'll educate him, he'll go to the finest schools."

"Yolei…I'm sure the kids are fine," Ken assured her, turning to look at Davis he set the computer down. "Ah…did Tai happen to mention what the computer was for?"

"Well…he did say something about the light within, but beats me on why he chose those last words before he went. Our Digimon can't fight without their devices, and if we want to play flashlight tag before our final moments, I'm game."

"The light within," Cody mumbled as he clasped his hands behind his back, his lawyer brain began to work out the solution. "The computer accesses a certain light port enabling us to cross over to the Digital world correct?"

"I guess, but that would be one of many light ports," Ken pointed out, "in order to get on the other side without being torn to bits, a correct stabilized beam of light is chosen, often times randomly, where are you going with this?"

"You remember how we beat the evil last time around? We used the light within, light beats darkness in the end. This creature spoke of not hiding from the light, that it could take it, a advantage I didn't truly think of till now. We may not have our devices, but we have light. If we can harness our hopes, dreams, love and place it into the computer we can send it all over the world, a spreading light that people will instantly connect to, much like the emails sent to help Omnimon during that final few seconds. The flashlights, if we can somehow hook them up to the computer…we can spread that beam over him, cornering him, and caging him for the final blow."

"Izzy would be proud of you Cody," Mimi said as she wiped away a tear, "so, when do we begin? I am soaked and hungry, unless we're ordering take out, I suggest we head into the city and eat…other wise-."

A sudden crash was heard and as all eyes peeled away from the scene of victory they noticed the creature now storming through several buildings, screams echoed into the lightening filled sky. None of them could speak, none of them could say anything that would bring a single laugh. Kari was the one to finally beat away at the silence. Rising to her feet she looked once to the city before turning, her eyes were cold and her hand was formed into a fist. "We go now!"

* * *

Authors note: Very long break it would seem and I know I'm going to get some complaints from many of you readers, I won't ask you not to; you deserve to have an opinion. Right now many things are afoot, the team is cut off from their own family, three are gone. We are slowly drawing to the conclusion of this tale, what will happen next, will the younger generation meet up with Karen, Jim and Jason in time to help them? Will the older destined be able to save the city? And why was there no body left after Izzy, Sora, and Tai squished? Tune in next time for part one of the finale.


End file.
